Feather
by PandoraLove
Summary: What's worse than being a teenage mutant with wings on their back, put in prisoned, being tracked down by oh, so many weirdos ploting Maka's and The Gang's demise? Oh, I don't know. Maybe accidentally falling in love with some lazy albino looking bum?
1. Prologue

_First fanfict XD_

_this fanfiction is actually inspired by i book i just read. so there be a mix of that to the story. and sadly, i do not own Soul Eater grrr._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Prison Break<strong>

**Maka**

Maka couldn't think straight at the moment. She's currently trying to _stay-the fucking-alive_ with oh, who knows, thirty? Or even, fifty wardens chasing her? She highly doubts the government could much less afford a guard in a number, higher than a fifty. But the fact remains, that fifty is a high number of guards, just to keep a girl with a twig and petite body from causing any harm to innocent bystanders. Plus, the fact that there's _**lots**_ of sadistic-police, chasing her to her demise kept her energized with all the running that she's doing. Especially since the asylum so called, "The house of _special_ purpose" only supply her with a small bowl of soup. Containing only chicken broth with meat and an almost expired bread.

Though, multitasking between contemplating and running kept her mind active. She rather not remembers of the time she spends _there._ This would be hard since, all of her life she wast kept there—well, not all, but the majority.

So Maka decided: Why not reminisce the time where it was actually _decent!_ The time before she turned eight. That time in which she was still a typical normal girl. Who's full of ambitions of becoming a doctor or a writer. Just… **normal** jobs. No, her time in _that_ place didn't change the fact that she is and always will be an ambitious girl. But with just a _slight _different goals. I mean, really. To think that even a place like that could destroy her. I mean, she's indestructible—mentally that is. She _is_ Maka Albarn, after all. And No way that some doctors and aggressive guards could break her like that. No way. _No fucking way._

Wait. Where was I? Right. Reminiscing. Well she couldn't possibly forget her best friend, Black*Star. He's maybe a tad-bit of an egoist, a slight bit of narcissi, full of (too much) energy, and highly annoying, in which one can accuse him of having ADHD and/or a bottle of monsters for his everyday essential breakfast. But in _a_ way. the guy act that way (especially to her) mainly because he's comfortable with her. Since, after all, they _are_ best friends. He understands her all too well…even if he doesn't seem like it—you just have to look deep into Black*Star. **Real **deep**. **And his way of comforting her was so—Black*Star _ish_—no, it's not _bad _per se. he's just not the type of: "the man with the words."

Thinking of the blue hair doofus made her giggle. Forgetting that she was still being chased down by a hungry pack of wolfs with blood in their eyes. Just thank shinigami that her leg is on autopilot.

But…then came a sudden late thought…**where **the heck is she even running _too_?

Hold on. There's _that_ place…

And again, thank shinigami for her strong and highly trained photographic memory that she remember the location of her destination. It's like having a GPS just _there_! But…it had been what? Ten years. The landscape must have changed. For all she knows, the secret police must already have destroyed them. Or—

Her thought was interrupted when she saw something uncanny—a shadow. And she felt _its_ presence, it's faint, but it's there. But…then it just…disappeared…

"They cached up on me already? No way."

Suddenly, the next thing she knew. She was being pulled by a shadow underground. And turns out, there's a secret underground cave beneath her all this time. She saw a figure; she can't really tell if it's a male or a female. Does it matter? She's caught! She's screwed!

Then suddenly, it approached her closer. She would run away or kick the person in the shins or _something!_ But everything suddenly went blurry and everything started to faint into the oblivion. Great. She reached her limit…damn.


	2. Chapter 1

_First chapter :D_

_the intro of our favorite ninjas and our OCD-symmetrical-obsessed shinigami-Death The Kid._

_and i do not own Soul Eater..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: voices in the abyss <strong>

**Maka**

Maka was barely unconscious. But she heard a voice, a voice so familiar that belong to a boy. It wasn't a deep voice. His voice is actually still…cracked. But, aside from that, his voice rings a bell, a bell which seems to yell: "Recognize me damn it. It's me, Maka!" but she just couldn't put her fingers to it.

Then she heard another voice that is currently talking with the boy. This second voice is far much gentler and nonchalant, as if trying to reassure herself in attempt to not yell at the boy's constant questions. Maka was in fact in awe at the girl. The fact that she can keep up with his demands and annoying comment without raising her voice or telling him to _shut the hell up_ was just plain amazing. If it was her, she would have unleashed her super Maka-chop right there and there.

Both were speaking in Russian, thought the girls with the mellow voice have a slight Japanese accent, but her Russian was rather fluent. Same goes with the boy, except he has an American accent instead.

Maka understand Russian and is able to read the Slavic language pretty well, if she say so herself. All thanks to her father's daily book-of-the-week he bought in a little bookstore she and her father used to go to as a child. It was like her sanctuary.

"Do you need more help Tsubaki? How's she doing now?" The boy asked, as he shakes Maka's weak body, like a gold fish in a plastic bag. She would retort, try to open her eyes and Maka-chop him but unfortunately her body seems to be paralyzed…

"Calm down! You're injuring her even more!"

"Oh calm down Tsubaki, I—"

The boy stopped when someone knocked on the door, eight times? And heard the door gently swung open, and came with it, a solemn and mature deep voice. Another boy, "You two, Meeting is in the living room. How is she?"

"She's…improving. Somewhat," she said, she chooses her words carefully, to prevent the annoying boy from hyperventilating. "But…I'll probably will take her maybe months or maybe, years for her to be completely healthy—"

She was cut off by the now hyperventilating boy, "Wait, wait, _**wait**_. You said she's improvin'!"

"Yeah…but. She's so weak, and she's—"

"She is _not _weak." the annoying boy defended.

"Sorry. What I mean is, her body is really weak, since they didn't exactly give her any 'edible' food. And we can't just stuff her with food…she'll die."

There was silence. Then the solemn boy spoke and break the uncomfortable silence," She's anorexic?"

He didn't sound surprise with his comment, as if expecting that this could happen.

"Yes…but…worse. The food they gave her doesn't contain any nutritious needed for her body…but I have a special remedy. I _**guarantee**_she'll be fine." She emphasize 'guarantee', mostly to the now silent mouthful boy.

Then the mature boy said," We'll discuss this later with everyone when you're ready…" and with that, he left. Leaving a quiet yet haste footstep behind.

Then there was more silence. Maka was so confused. Her mind was filled with questions like "_who are they_," and "_why are they so worried about her_," and most importantly," _what is her connection to these people? Are they the secret police's allies, or what?"_

The girl, who apparently called Tsubaki broke the silence and asked, "Are you alright?"

"NO! **Fuck **NO! What else have they done to try to torture her for some stupid frickin' reason! All because she's a—"

"Hush," she retort, cutting him off."What if she woke up and heard us?"

"I think Maka has all the damn right to know _why_ and _who_ the hell she really is, Tsubaki!"He yelled, with sympathy in his voice.

"And what good will _those _information do to her?"

The boy was quiet. Defeated. Not knowing what else to say. He never really thought of the outcome of his decision. This is why he's so glad he has Tsubaki to help him in times of need like these. Who knows _what_ the boy could have done if it wasn't for Tsubaki who gave her the proper clothes, medicine and those words to keep him _semi_ stable after seeing Maka looked so pale and unconscious.

The silence was longer than he intended, so Tsubaki took it as a chance to add to her statement, "I know it's not fair to hide the truth from her. It's not fair. But it's not our job to tell her."

The boy still didn't utter a single word. He then shrugs it off, understanding Tsubaki's words and said, "Whatever. Let's go, Kid and them's probably already waitin' too long for us."

And with that, they left the seemingly conscious Maka.'So many questions...' she thought. But her brain is hazy. So she decided to give herself another hour of rest, it would hurt right? Especially since the nice comfy futon seems to welcome her. She closed her eyes. Which ended up being five months of coma.

* * *

><p>Question? Comments?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

_Do not own Soul Eater or what ever else i might've mention._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: "The Runaway"<strong>

**Soul**

While Maka was still in comatose, Soul Evans is sitting idly in his new apartment's kitchen table, Eating his instant-noodle, while listening to Dexter Gordon smooth jazz that is currently playing in his record player from his room in high volume.

He feels weary from yesterday. The whole packing, parents, brother—what a dilemma—he's just _so_ glad that his grandmother was able to convince his parents to let him move out and get _his own_ place. Though, regardless whether or not he has a legal permission from his parents, he still would've move out anyway.

The apartment was cheap since it's newly built and they wanted to start of the rent as low as two-hundred dollars. Soul thought it was _too_ cheap. But considering that the community that he's living in consists mostly with the population of college students, I guess it's a pretty reasonable price to pay for such an apartment.

And even though one can say, he's a prestigious rich kid. He still has to go to work. **Not** cool. Of course it was by choice that his parents made him work in this small café near a little bookstore/bakery. Since apparently he has to pay his own rent, and working in this café pays. So in a way, it's fine.

He put his bowl in the sink. Too lazy to wash the dishes, he postpones the bothersome chores. He marches to his comfortable red sofa, since he has a day off today. He decided I'll be productive of him to watch TV, Only to find the news channel on. He immediately recognizes the purple haired woman with those seductive big hazel eyes. Her name is Blair. She used to be his music club back in London in his freshman year. But she was an upperclassman, a senior. She graduated from high school two years ago and become a news reporter ever since. Everyone was surprised when they hear that Blair, _**the**_Blair ended up being someone with…virtue.

But when seeing what the woman wore everyday for work…let's just say, we weren't surprised. But it_ is_ a surprise that whoever her boss is, allowed her to wear…_that…_That pitiful excuse to be called a shirt. The woman does love to dress-to-impress, causing the channel to have a 100% rating. But, _really._ They should _at least_ have the decency to rate this channel to** M** for mature, to prevent innocent children from this shameless-excuse of a '_news channel_.'

He was about to change the channel until Blair reported that she'll be going to Russia to investigate on a recent incident on a missing prisoner. She mentions that the reason to how the prisoner—who apparently named Maka— escaped was still a mystery. Then Blair translates a man who spoke Russian who apparently is Maka's main warden. Who mention how dangerous and crazy she is, how she might be anywhere around the world, how she looks; ash blonde hair, 5'7", olive green eyes, and with a tattoo in her left wrist: 10042A. And if anyone to help her survive or what so ever will be thrown into the prison with her, the man said with a mischievous smirk.

They only have one picture of her. Soul jaw dropped. She looks nothing like a mental psycho. Nor does she look dangerous at all. Underneath her picture it said: **Maka the Runaway.**

_Ash blonde hair…olive green eyes…Maka…Maka…Maka…_

Why does she look familiar? And why the hell is he having a hard time remembering? Remembering and memorizing is his specialty, especially since he's used to memorizing songs that would last for an hour, for his mother's last minutes rehearsals.

He decides to put this to rest and head to his bedroom to take a catnap since for some reason; it's giving him a headache.

And when he opened the door to his room, with the soft jazz that's welcoming him. He checked his phone that is charging on top of his desk. _One miscall._

He decides to call back this anonymous number, since the curiosity _will_ kill him.

"Hello?" he asked as soon as he heard whoever is on the other line picked up the phone.

"Oh, hey Soul, You called back! It's me"

"By _me_ you mean—?"He asked, with apathy in his voice.

"Aweee! You're so mean! It's Blair… remember?"

He sat in his chair, and began interrogating her since he has no idea how she got his new number from. "Oh it's you…**wait**. How the hell did you get my number?"

"A woman have her ways," she said in a creepy tone as if telling him to ask no more question _or else._ "So, Soul. Did you watch my channel today?"

"Actually I did. Funny that you asked, what about it?"

"Well…I'm in right now!" She yelled as if she's a fan girl ready to jump the poor guy.

"No need to damage my ear please? But that was fast, what're you gonna do over there anyway?"

She hesitate which made Soul a bit skeptical, "Not much. Just inside research about the prisoner—so what about you? You're in 11th grade now aren't you? Kissed a girl yet?"

**Now **Soul was completely suspicious. Why would she just change the topic? She decides not to question her, "Mind your business, Blair! And yes…" he said as he grumble with annoyance.

"Tehehe-sorry gotta go. Break's over. Send you presents later Byeeee~."

And with that, Blair hung up on Soul. And after he put his phone back in the charger and threw himself to his small bed that's just right for him he call it a day. The woman wore him out. Plus the headache was killing him. Where's an aspirin when you need one?

To make matter worse, he got paper stacks in his desk that he need to sign. School transfer papers, rents, credit card, etc. Apparently, his grandmother already picked the school for him. Though he thought it was unnecessary, but what the heck. And he remembered he have to keep his last name a secret. Being a famous musician and all will get you noticed. 'Evans this…' and 'Evans that…' how it irritates him so much, He can't **stand **that kind of torture anymore. Need he to say it again? He's **glad **he's gone. So he better come up with a cool pen name.

Then something hit him. A memory of a girl who always brought him little pastry and cakes in a basket on her way to her best friend's house, she would yell at him for eating all of the treats in the basket, "You're such a glutton, Soul!" he didn't remember much of the girl, since he was eight years old. Just that yell, those treats she carries in a round basket and her angelic laugh. Her laugh which used to relieved him after his rehearsal.

Then at the moment, only one thought come to his mind, her gentle laugh which put him slowly to sleep. This is by far the _best_ memory he had.

and a name popped up in his head. A perfect pen name; _Soul Eater._

* * *

><p>Question? Comments?<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

_i was 'supposedly' banned from ever to use my laptop. so i used my sisters, that's why this chapter is kinnda short. plus, it's just a little into on Blair so it's sot that long...enjoy?_

_i do not own soul eater what ever else I've mention here..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Spy <strong>

**Blair**

I arrived in just an hour ago. It was a long flight, and I just hate how boring it is in the plane! The only amusement here is this crappy plane catalog with gum stuck on some of the pages. Have they ever heard of a trash can? Or curtsy? People probably laugh if I said that out loud. Considering the clothes I wore. But in my defense, I _have_ to wear them…plus, I think they're cute alright?

Once we arrived in Pulkovo airport. I was so glad, I ran straight out of the airport. I got lost…yes, but I found my way. Thank goodness I paid attention in Russian class back in high school or else I won't be able to read, much less ask someone for direction.

I cached a taxi and stop in this little internet café called Arka. I am pretty famished, since I fell asleep when they handed out the food in the plane…bull. Plus I need a Wi-Fi. I went inside the café, greeted by the small bell in the door and a waitress saying "_dobro__ pozalovat"_—which means 'welcome'. I walked over to the cashier and ordered myself a vanilla fraps, a slice of mille feuille and a bliny, which mostly resemble crepe.

The waiter hand me my order to my table, next to my laptop." _Bol'shoe spasibo" _I said, thanking him. And he replied with a warm smile. I drank my frappuccino, and went to my laptop. The first thing I saw when I went on the internet I saw _his _face, Soul. I decide to check out the article that's titled: "**the young Evans rebel"**—_the young Evans decides to run away from his family legacy to Nevada. It was awe when we interview his parents that they agree with his decision._

"Noisy reporter." Blair whispered to herself as she took an angry bite at her bliny. So she decides to call Soul. It_ has_ been a while since we talked. And in truth, Blair kind of miss the guy, he's just so gullible!

My conversation with Soul wasn't too long since another number called me. It was an unknown number, _it must be him_, she thought. So I had to make up some lat min excuse about her break is over. And knowing Soul, he must've been suspicious to her sudden change of topic and the sudden hang up.

"Hello." I asked as I pick up the unknown number.

"Blair, it's me. You have arrived?" it was a familiar man's voice; it was her father/boss.

"Yes daddy. I'm in the cafe. So I have to investigate on Maka?"

"Yes. Bring her with you; try to hide her from the secret police. It's a likely chance if they catch her they'll kill her this time, _for good."_

"Bring her _where_ exactly? And why didn't we try to help her escape sooner? Instead of letting them do the job?"

"I can't answer that now. You'll know where. But as soon as you find her, bring her to the coordination that I'm about to send you to your e-mail."

Blair knew that he'll say 'I can't answer that now' but it was worth asking. I sigh and say,

"Sure thing, as your daughter and my job of a spy I won't fail you…but I'll bring you some souvenirs later on, since it's almost your birthday."

"I know you'll always make me proud, and thank you. But you must be careful. I'm sure there's some other spy on the job tailing you.

"I know…bye daddy, take care."

And I hung up on him and ate the rest of my cakes, and off I go to find this Maka. But she still has no idea where she has to go after she save her—

Then, a sudden idea, and my Cheshire cat-like smirk come into play. I know _exactly _where I'll bring her too.


	5. Chapter 4

I felt accomplished, since this is, by-far, the longest chapter i ever wrote-Thanks to the chocolate bar i bought, it gave me ideas for this chapter. so thank youuuu chocolate :D *doing the happy dance*

oh, and i edit chapter two. just the last couple of lines.

anyway...must i say it? I do not own Soul Eater...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The sleeping beauty <strong>

**Maka **

Maka woke up, greeted by the semi-dim light from the ceiling and a sudden craving of thirst. It was hard for her to even open her eyes, it was as if she hadn't move a muscle for god how long when. Probably a century? Considering how sore she is. Because, apparently, it took her about thirty- minutes. If not, hours to try to attempt to even lift her wrist.

At first Maka thought she was still in that horrid place. But then her last couple of memories comes flashing right through her brain. She remembered the escape, the long marathon run, the ominous shadow and not to mention, those voices.

She knows very well that those voices that took her to this place might be an enemy. That the escape was all just some silly dream and she is still in that place. Maka tried her best to look at her surrounding, and she took a closer look she realized that she's in some Japanese style bedroom.

The room was small but comfortable and warm. The futon that she currently sleeping on had a beautiful elegant pattern of the camellia flower. Embroidered with gold, purple, while and black. It was also silk and smooth to the touch. Then Maka noticed the clothes she apparently was given to wear. It was olive green with gold bordering the edges of the aesthetic, yet simple Japanese kimono.

She got up from her futon. Yes, her body is sore. But that didn't stop her from knowing whether or not they were enemy or allies—but she hardly imagine that whoever they are could be an accomplice. Funny that even though her body is sore, her body also felt…tranquilized. Maka thought they must've gave her some morphine to ease the pain.

She walked over to the door. But stumble upon comic books and mangas that's been lying on the floor. Maka felt weak, it was just five steps from the door and she's already tired from walking. When she reached the doorknob, her arms tremble as she tried to turn the knob, she felt her attempt to know who this people are is just a futile attempt which would lead to nowhere if she's _this_ weak.

But suddenly, someone got the door open before her from outside the room. It was a girl. No doubt older than Maka, an indigo hue for her eyes. Which Maka though that it fit her so well. She wore a long sleeved lavender shirt, which seems to outline her curves and gigantic tits, and a pair or black skinny jeans. She has her raven colored hair in high ponytail, letting her long luscious hair fall down like a waterfall.

When the indigo girl saw Maka, her face look astonished, as if she had seen a ghost or some sort. She then did something that Maka didn't foreseen—the girl immediately _hug_ her and apparently, now she's in tears—Maka doubt that whoever she is knows her. Let alone _meet_ her! So why is this stranger hugging her?

The unknown girl was still hugging her and began to mutter something over and over again, "I am...So, so, so glad you're awake! I can't believe you're awake! I can't believe this!"

Maka then let go of the odd and sudden embrace,"Umm…who are you? And could you get me some water please? I'm parched."

"Oh, Maka we were all worried about you! Especially Black*Star! And—"the girl was cut off by Maka, having to remember her voice and having to mention her best friend's name.

"Y-you're Tsubaki…right? And you know Black*Star? Is he here? Wait…where am I, and—"

"Calm down Maka! Yes, I'm Tsubaki," she said with a sweet smile, which Maka couldn't help but smile back at her, "And yes, I know of Black*Star, he's you friend since you're a child right? We're in a rundown house in Belarus. The house is hidden, so it's unlikely anyone would find us." Tsubaki's voice was reassuring. Washing away all thoughts of her to be a spy or one of the guards, and her smile showed Maka that she can trust her. But knowing what Maka have went through, one should always have her guard up at all times. One must always be attentive in all kind of situations. It's just these rules that Maka learned to live by.

"I-I want to see Black*Star. Can you take me to where ever he's at?"

"Sure. He's in the living room eating. He just finished training, would you like to eat too? And didn't you say you're thirsty?"

"Oh yeah, I did…I actually forgot all about that."

Tsubaki giggle and showed her to the kitchen. The kitchen was rather huge since the kitchen and the dining room are combined. In the middle of the room is this huge oval table, consist with ten chairs. The ceiling has a chandelier hanging in the center, giving the room some elegance to it.

Tsubaki hand Maka a glass of cold water, which she drank in less than one second in which Tsubaki immediately fill the cup back with more water. Tsubaki then told Maka to wait in the living room with Black*Star. But rather not take the chance on receiving a bear-hug-tackle from him, and having to hear him rant about her missing him. She can already picture Black*Star yelling;"Did ya miss your godly one and only Black*Star?" And she has to admit that she _is_ a bit nervous.

After Tsubaki finished cooking the food, she dragged the nervous-over thinker to the living room, where the blue haired ninja casually sits in the couch while eating a bag of cheese puff. But apparently, it want just Black*Star in the living room, there were three unknown people sitting with him, idly in the couch who is now staring at the dragged Maka. They all had the same expression as Tsubaki when she first saw Maka, except for this one girl who was laughing hard at the sight of the pathetic Maka, on the floor, being dragged like a masochist by Tsubaki.

"Finally, the sleeping beauty finally woke up!" Black*Star yelled, giving Maka his signature thumbs up and ego-filled grin. I grinned back, reassuring him that I'm alright. Remembering that when Maka heard the hyperventilating-child like voice which could only belong to Black*Star, how could she be so dense!

Then Black*Star did the expected. **Shit.** He bear-hug-tackle Maka tightly and yelled, "Did ya miss your godly one and only Black*Star?" he was just _that_ predictable. That part of him didn't change at the least.

"MAKA...CHOP." Maka moved too fast for Black*Star to react to anything. And there goes a couple of what is left of the idiot's IQ points.

"Damn Maka! We just see each other for hella years and you gonna Maka-Chop me?"

"In my defense, you tackle me." Maka said with a smug on her face.

Black*Star laugh as he rub his head and said, "what-the fuck-ever Maka."

Then a girl with long blonde hair, blue lazy-looking eyes, with a small smile decide to stop the girl from brain damaging the idiot, and said, "Damn girl, you've been in a coma for what eight months, and you got your strength back that fact! We barely know you and we're worried sick about you! Oh and my name is Liz Thompson by the way," then she point to the girl with the round child-like face, pink cheeks, and big sparkling light blue eyes, and say," And this is Patty, my little sister."

"Helloooo! You did have a good dream right Maka?" Patty asked with a grin on her face. Maka could really reply by saying yes since her dreams aren't exactly 'good' but no harm in lying right?

"It was a good dream." Maka said, hoping she'll but it, since Maka have always been the worst liar. Black*Star scoff knowing damn well the girl is lying, but at least the guy has the grace to not say anything and go back to eating his cheese puff and move his attention back to the TV.

Then Patty did something unexpected, her face turned…dark. No, not because of her bangs suddenly covered her perky blue eye. No, that's not it. But the fact that there's suddenly a dark aura coming from her, which everyone seemed to notice.

"Maka..You'.—sikeeeee~"

Then she lifts her head back up, and the black aura is gone. Creepy…

They were silent for a second. Then a voice that suddenly ring in my head ask me,"W-why don't we all eat dinner now. I'm sure Tsubaki prepared it for us already. " his statement was suppose to be suggestive but it was rather _demanding,_ as if to change the topic and sudden awkward moment.

Tsubaki nodded and lead all of us to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, it seems that everyone have their own preferable assigned seat. To the right are Liz and Patty. To the left is Tsubaki and Black*Star, and at the front of the Table is the boy with the familiar mature voice.

He noticed Maka, still standing and out of place. He frowns and said, "Please, Maka. Sit anywhere that you're comfortable at. And my apology for not introducing myself, I'm—"

"Death the Kid, but we call him Kidoo,"Patty said, cutting him off.

Maka giggle at the name. Kid blush and said "No it Kid. Just Kid."

"Awhhh I think Kiddo is cutter right sis"

Liz just laughs at her sister's question and nod as she swallows her soup.

"I think it's cute too." Maka said

"See, see?" Patty said, pointing to kid.

Black*Star just laugh and eventually we all told jokes and stories. We talked about our own individual dream and how we will achieve them. We were all from different back rounds in our life and environment, different culture and different ethnicity…but we all share this huge similarity. Hope.

Hope, the thing that they robbed from Maka… Its silly how conversation that they're having leads Maka to accept that.

Then Tsubaki asked, "How about if we actually try to do achieve them?"

"I guess so…I mean it's not entirely _impossible_ so mind as well try?" Liz said. She sound confident, but Maka can tell she was giving all her thought about it.

Then Patty turn to Maka and asked her,"Hey Maka, what about you, what do you hope for?"

As soon as she asked me everyone went quiet, "I-I don't know really." And as Maka said that, she was glad nobody went on and ask me like 'what do you mean, I don't know'. Maybe I'll find out later.


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry i haven't uploaded in a while, don't hurt mee. i mean with school, etc, etc. plus my phone, my computer and the laptop is broken. Fan-fuckin'-tastic. and to top that off, i got a frickin writer's block. since i can't seem to make it flow...so anyway, without futher adieu, enjoy. and no i do not own Soul Eater._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The vixen and the prince<strong>

**Death the Kid**

Five weeks after Maka woke up from her long coma, we already went with the whole phrase of getting to know each other. And Maka is getting better, though she's still recovering. But we were all reassured by the fact that she is getting better, but that reassurance ended with a phone call early this morning at five in the morning.

It was odd. Since, fist of all, only us the gang would know the number to this house. Second, this person didn't even bother to hide her number, letting us know the identity of the caller. It was Blair. I have no grudge against her; I mean why would I be? She was the one who got me and Tsubaki out of that camp. That prison cell in Belgium. I was sent there because I was the rightful ruler of Germany and the secret police was against the monarch, thus sending me and my father to the camp, to where I met Tsubaki. Tsubaki was also sent to the prison because she's a princess from a now destroyed village in Japan. She was the only survivor of the Nakatsuka family. She was also captured by the secret police and shares the same fate as me back in that horrid place.

"Hello. Is this you Blair?" I asked as I picked up the phone. Making sure that this is Blair and not her father and his organization.

"Yeh it me Kid. Long time huh? I heard that Maka's with chu?" she said in whispering tone, I guess she's being watched.

"Yes, what about it?"

"I-I uh…well...Let's see…ok," she took a long deep breath,"you see my father want me to get Maka and use her and he told me to find her and he know **I** know where she's at and-"

"Wait, wait, **wait.** First of all, calm down and take a deep breath," I _had _to stop her, she sounded as if she was raping or something. I waited for her to do so before continuing, after she took a long deep breath and reassuring from overly suffocating herself I continued on, "second, don't try to suffocate yourself again when I ask 'what did you just said?'"

Blair hesitated first; I guess she's trying to get her point to whatever her ramble was about."It's my dad. He wanted Maka, and he sends me to do the job. We have to get you guys out of there _**now.**_"

"Do you have a plan then?"

"Yes sir. I set a plane two miles from the house, I won't be coming with you though, too bad huh?"

"To bad, yeah right. but…were too?"

"Nevada, the states, Death City. Look I can't talk on the phone too long, the spy agencies put a bug on my phone, and I can't risk them track your number to your location, so I put a huge purple bag for ya in one of the bathroom. So see ya lil prince."

And with that, Blair hanged up on me before he said 'bye.'

Great. How am I supposed to tell the whole crew that we have to leave soon? Especially since we're all seems to be so accustomed here. We're suppose to start a new life?—you know, actually that's not such a bad idea. _To start a new life._ I smirked thinking about it; being able to run away from our past. Not to mention all the bullshit, it might not be so bad.

I walked to the kitchen to find Tsubaki and greeted by the nostalgic scent of miso soup, and porridge for Maka that Tsubaki's cooking for breakfast. "Hey, Tsubaki?" I asked. She took up and smiles at me, greet me a good morning and set her attention back to her soup.

"Everyone up yet?" I asked.

"Liz and Patty are up; they're cleaning their room now why. Is there something you need kid-kun?"

"yeah, I need everyone actually."

"Meeting? Is it something to do with that call?"

"yes…" and with that Tsubaki gave me an apple juice. I smiled at her and drank the whole thing in one gulp.


	7. Chapter 6

_Two chapters in one day. i felt acomplished. hell yehh!_

_I do not own Soul Eater or Google._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The last day<strong>

**Tsubaki**

Tsubaki couldn't help but over heard Kid's conversation with Blair. Blair is a spy, a person and organization Tsubaki was taught not to ever run across or trust. But Blair is a double spy, who helped her survived from the prison she was once held to.

It was then when Blair helped Tsubaki and Kid escaped, they found Liz and Patty; A former delinquent from New York who said to have escaped from scientist who abducted them all the way to Poland. Kid decides to help the sisters by telling them to come along with him. We stumble upon a house in a very deserted marsh somewhere near the border of Belarus and Russia. We entered the house since it was unlocked. Well, whoever lives here must either be a slovenly person, or he's mellow to the fact that a police might barge in his house anytime soon. But seeing as the house is in the middle of nowhere, of course one wouldn't expect a stranger to barge in.

We then walk to the living room, to find a blue haired boy, stuffing oneself with a huge turkey leg. He nonchalantly say, "Hey, sup. Want some turkey legs? Caught em' myself." Obviously, the boy hasn't heard of the term, '_stranger danger.'_

Blair was the first to speak,"Hey Black*Star. Sorry it took me a while."

"You know of him?" kid asked. Blair smiled and replies, "Of course! I was supposed to help him out of the same place Liz and Patty were…but he sortha escaped on his own. But luckily I found him before he run off to who knows where."

"You were abducted by those freaks too?" Liz asked looking skeptical.

"Hell yeah, and I got the evidence to prove it too!" Black*Star retorted, though his expression still looked incurious.

"Okay, okay. No need to do that." Liz said.

Then Kid spoke, "Blair, I think it's best if we rest?"

"kayy." And with that, she put Tsubaki in a small Japanese style room. It's a small room, yet it was very comfortable and nostalgic, reminding her of her family. It pained her to think about them, but in some way she felt grateful for having these feelings than nothing at all. She thanks Blair who gave her a small smile. She must have known that the room reminds her of her past. While the Thompson sister shared a room right across from her, their room is much colossal than hers but she wouldn't ask for a better room.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki woke everyone up, telling them it's an important matter Kid has to say to them and meet in the living room. She helped Maka who still have troubles standing up without losing balance, Maka then ask Tsubaki, her voice was still a bit hoarse from waking up, "What's the meeting about?"<p>

"I have no idea, not yet anyway. Do you want some tea?"

"I like that, thanks."

Tsubaki escorted her to the living room, and then she went to the kitchen to make them all a nice Luke-warm mint tea; the perfect tea to refresh one's mind so early in the morning.

She came back to the living room with a tray of six cups of tea in her hand, and set it nicely in the middle of the table where everyone could reach it so they should desire.

"Okay, I—"Kid was suddenly cut off by the blue hair idiot.

"Yea, yea. You got a lot of explain to do for waking me at **seven** in the fickin' morning Kid."

"Shut up Black*Star. Let the guy talk will ya?"

Black*Star snorted, evidently too tired to response to Maka.

"Sorry, it's important matter. If not I wouldn't even call all of you here," Kid took a deep breath, and sip his tea in a calm posture before continuing,"I just received a phone call, from Blair. The spy organization wanted Maka, who apparently knew she's somewhere around Belarus or Russia. And she has a plan for us, all of us to escape before either the police, or the spy to find our exact location."

"E-escape? How?" Liz asked. She was afraid of the thought of ever to go beyond the wall of this house. In fear of someone to capture her and her sister back to that place again.

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure Kiddo and Blair has a good plan for us. So don't chu worry sis" Patty said, reassuring not just Liz, but all of us. In truth, Tsubaki is also a bit scared to go outside of the house. Even if she had to go outside to the garden to pick on vegetables and food, she often paralyze in fear if she hear a noise, which ended up being a rabbit or a little chipmunk. But Black*Star was always with her to reassure her everything's alright.

Liz smiled to her caring little sister and turns her attention back to Kid.

"With a plane, I'm guessing Blair already planed this before hand, it's not too far from here. We have to leave _tomorrow_."

"Is Blair coming with us, or is it just us?" Black*Star asked, taking consideration to the whole conversation.

"No. we have to take matter in our own hands this time. We can't depend on her forever. He did her part by helping us escaped."

With that we all nodded in agreement to the whole plan.

"So…we're going to leave? We-we won't ever come back to this house?" Tsubaki asked, thinking of leaving this house was unbearable. Especially leaving her room, her serenity, her sanctuary…though it's not much of a _sanctuary_ since she shared the room with Black*Star, Whom she learns to manage from time to time.

"I'm afraid not." Kid said

Then Black*Star patted her head and said, "Don't worry, consider this as we're starting a new life. A life of a normal adolescent, where we all could start over."

"Black*Star's right. This is our chance to take back what's ours; a **normal** life." Maka said, though her voice is still hoarse, the reason why she didn't participate in the matter of the meeting.

And with that, they all drank their tea and proceed to breakfast. They, of course, have no idea what _**normal**_ really meant. So that's why Kid pulled out his handy laptop to ask heap-loads of question on how to be normal on Google. Yes, they _have_ to look it up.

Well, fist of all. Kid looked up _Nevada, Death city._ The town was practically surrounded by desert. What's the difference with living in a house surrounded by a vacant marsh?

After their last breakfast in this house, Kid informed everyone to pack only what is necessary. Black*Star packed his blue gym bag with his many collection of manga. Tsubaki nagged him about it. Liz only brought her favorite nail polish she got for her birthday from her sister and clothes consistent for 3 days, thinking that she'll buy a new one in Nevada.

Maka only brought her toothbrush, soap Liz gave her and clothes that Tsubaki lend her, and her Faberge egg. Her last birthday present from her mother; She told Maka that it's a family heirloom and must kept it hidden from anyone. Even to the person that she trusts. She wanted to know why but she never questioned her mother, knowing that it must be for a good reason.


	8. Chapter 7

_It took me two days to finish this and vaguely edited, since i don't have much time...but i'll fix it tomorrow_

_I do not own Soul Eater, Misfits or Pillow-pets._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: New identity<strong>

**Maka**

We all woke up early, three a clock in the morning to be exact, Including Maka who's in the midst of recovering. And usually, Tsubaki would tell Maka to go back to sleep and rest a little more. But this time, Tsubaki's too busy preparing food and other necessary requirement we might need for our everyday essential. Even though Kid already told her it's not so necessary, it's going to take a whole lot to stop Tsubaki from being ultra prepared for whatever life might decide to throw at us.

And usually, Tsubaki would prepare Maka a nice warm tea, on the table, ready for Maka to indulge. A special Nakatsuka remedy tea, which taste like vanilla. But she's just so busy, so Maka decided that she should at least help Tsubaki. After all of the things she had done to help her recover.

She walks down to the kitchen, to where she knew Tsubaki would be there, preparing six bentos for all of us. Tsubaki is nervous, Maka can tell right away. She would cook and baked all day when she's either in an internal breakdown or when she's apprehensive. Having to never once screamed or weep her frustration out. Yes, Maka barely know Tsubaki. I mean, they only knew each other for five weeks. But Maka has this ability. The ability to look into other people's soul, sense its presence, read emotions and their true characteristic. At first, she thought this ability was strange. But later on, she learns to feel blessed to her unique ability since it saved her many times.

Maka knocked on the wall, informing Tsubaki she was there, since it seems Tsubaki was devoted to packing the lunch boxes that she didn't even notice Maka.

"Good Morning Maka-Chan. How are you?" Tsubaki asked with her gentle smile on her face.

"Swell. Not too bad, can I help around here?"

"Hmm…Can you pack these for me?" Tsubaki said and point her finger to a drawer filled with junk food. Maka takes it as Black*Star's convenient secret stash of junk food with loads candy in a bag, that looks as if Black*Star stole them from an innocent little girl on Halloween. I mean he did steal Maka's stash of candy when they were little.

"Are these Black*Stars?"

"Yup, his and Patty's actually. But most of them belong to Black*Star."

No surprise there, Maka thought. She stuffed the bag of chips and other varieties of junk food in a huge bag, alongside the bento Tsubaki just made. After they're both done, Tsubaki asked Maka to call everyone to the kitchen.

Maka went to Liz and Patty's room first, having to find Liz crying as she sat on the edge of her bed while Patty pat her head to comfort her.

"O-oh, I-it's Maka, do we have to leave now?"

"Not yet Liz, take your time." Maka said as she walks over to Liz and Patty to try to comfort Liz. But Patty said, "It's alright, Maka. She'll be fine."

"Yeah, I just think I'll be a little homesick, that's all." Liz said, though her voice is quivering.

Maka hesitated at first, whether or not she should comfort Liz or do as Patty said. But Patty gave Maka a reassuring smile, and she returns her smile, after thinking they need a moment "Okay. But meet us in the Kitchen okay?" and left the room to leave the two alone to reminisce of their time in this house.

She then proceed to find Black*Star and Kid. She immediately found them in the Living room, Kid is organizing the suitcase. While Black*Star sits comfortably on the sofa, laughing hysterically, relishing himself as he watch Misfits.

"Black*Star, how about a little help?"

"What? You can do em' yourself Kid," He retorted."And I _did_ help, remember? I pulled the suitcase out of the basement since they're _too_ dusty."

"Well, how about you help _a little_ more? All you did this pass hour is just watching some show, which will probably rot your already non-existent brain."

"Well how about—"

"You shut up?" Maka said, finishing the sentence before Black*Star could finish. They both turn to her, they too must probably busy with the whole _moving out_ that they didn't really pay much attention to their surroundings.

"What the hell was that, Maka, you cut me off. Weren't you the one that said it was rude?" Black*Star yelled pointing to Maka as if accusing her of a crime.

"Tsubaki wanted all of us in the kitchen ASAP. So I suggest you two to end your silly quarrel, so andale."

Then Black*Star immediately said, "Andale? don't speak French to 's not a silly argu—"

"A _stupid_ one then. Either way, it's a pointless argument. And it's not French, it's _Spanish_ nimrod." Maka retort, again cutting him off.

"Ok now I know how it felt to be cut off all the time..." Black*Star commented, thinking of how many times he done that to her when they were still a little kid. The two followed Maka to the kitchen, to find the Thompson sister already there.

* * *

><p>We all sat and drink tea, while Kid drink his morning coffee which he prefer better than a cup of tea. I was still five in the morning, in 15 more minutes we'll leave. And begin our new life…we all didn't utter a word; we just sat there, eating out egg omelet. Maka can tell they were all sharing one particular feeling within each other: all of them, including Maka herself, were all hesitant and, at the same time, excited. It's like, sour and vinegar chips with caramel, which surprisingly, doesn't taste as bad as it sound. Of course it was her mother's cooking after all.<p>

Kid decides to break the silence, "Well be leaving in about 10 minutes. We have to leave before the sun rises to avoid guards or the secret police that could be wandering around here. So you all better have your stuff ready, don't leave anything, we _won't_ come back. It's for our safety."

Patty then raised her hands, as if she's in a class room. Kid notices Patty and said, "Yes, Patty?"

"Sooooo we're going to Nevada on a plane right, Kiddo?"

"Yes, what about it."

"I was thinking… Why don't we just, you know, _fly_ there?"

"We would be easily spotted. I watched the news that they're keeping an eye 24/7 for any 'mutant of teenage kid that might be up in the sky.'"

"Awee that's not fair! I'm actually hoping that we could open the door in the airplane and actually fly." Patty said, putting on a child-like grumpy face as she bites her omelet angrily.

Then Liz tried to reassure Patty by saying, "Patty, it's ok, we'll find another time." And Patty just nodded, and ate her omelet more slowly to prevent from endangering herself from actually choking.

10 minutes later, we have our game face on. Maka had on her favorite pair of boots, thick coats, (since its 20 degrees outside,) our bags and suitcases on our hands.

We all went outside, and locked the door. The door to our past. At first we hesitated to step any further, and then Maka said, "Everyone ready?"

"Hell yeah we are, **let's go**!" Black*Star yelled.

"Hush, Black*Star!" Liz said as she punched him in his arm.

"Loosen up a bit will ya."Black*Star replied, but Liz decides to ignore it, since it is kind of true.

It didn't even feel like ten minutes. It felt like we just take one step, and **BAM** were here, staring face to face with our awaiting fate; the plane.

Kid entered first, then Black*Star went to the back of the plane to put out luggage in the storage room, and then join us after he's done with his share of jobs. Patty slept instantly as soon as she found a seat, sitting next to her older sister, whom she's leaning her head, comfortably on her shoulder, while Liz herself decides I'll be a great idea to take a little cat nap.

Maka noticed a huge purple bag that seems to be out of place, on purpose. She calls for Kid, deciding, if anyone were to open the bag, I'll be him. "Kid, come check this out!"

He arrived by her side instantly, and soon, everyone were huddling over to see the commotion, "what is—Maka, you found it!"

"What exactly did I '_found_'?"

"Just the plane manual, information to where we'll be living." Kid said as he open the bag to find the thick book of manual. Thank goodness Kid has this ability to memorize things fast and easy with a touch, literally, just _a_ touch.

Maka saw paper works with her name. She picked it up; in the front of the paper, it had a clipping from a news paper, with the headline: "**Maka the Runaway."**

_So they called me The Runaway now huh…_ she thought. Then she look back at the paper, behind the news paper clipping, I had all of her information in there. Her name, where she was born, her parents, not to mention, where they kept: _Ipatiev house, _or, the house of special purpose. But to her surprise, there's another piece of paper. It says her name and a new pseudonym, Angel Spera.

Then Maka said, "Guess you guys will have to start calling me, Angel." As she say pseudonym over and over again in her head, pleased with how it sound. Though, she likes her real name even better. As soon as Black*Star heard Maka he literally rolled on the floor, tears of laughter pouring out from the boy who risk himself a— **"Maka…Chop." **And the dofus earn him a two and a half hour, being unconscious.

Notoriously, Patty would laugh at the sight of the blue haired boy being unconscious by the fearsome Maka-chop. But the girl is still currently sleeping on Liz's lap with her giraffe pillow-pet, that Tsubaki pulled out, out of Patty's bag, for her head to rest on.

"Blair sets us all a pen name?" Kid asked. And pulled out more papers from the purple bag, that Maka can guess, it belong to each and individual of us. Although she didn't show it, or try to show little concern that the fact that they had to move was _her_ fault. Even though they all agreed to start a new life was a great idea, the guilt never left. She felt as if she just robbed their happiness in that little house.

Tsubaki then hugged Maka so suddenly, she didn't know why. Until it occur to her, that somehow. Tsubaki was able to penetrate through her nonchalant act and see her remorse toward the whole situation of moving out and bringing everyone along with her.

"Its fine Maka, we're all actually glad with the whole moving out thing."

"Y-you can _read _my mind…this _whole_ time?"

"You didn't know? I really thought you knew on your own already, Maka."

"Well, one can mistake you from thinking; you're good with people or you're a mind reader, you know."

Tsubaki just giggle. Obviously, this scenario happened before. Then she turns her attention to Kid, "we're all given a pen name, Kid-Kun?"

"Its Adam Jackson now," he looked at Tsubaki's paper then said, "Guess I have to call you Cecile Mikaela."

Tsubaki then ask, "What about Liz, Patty, and Black*Star?"

"Liz would be Linda Noble. And Patty…" he rummages through the paper to find Patty's, along with Black*Star's, "Oh here it is…its Anna D'lacey. And for Black*Star, its Kameron Cain." Kid couldn't hold his laughter when he read out Black*Stars name, never to imagine the guy to be called other than 'Black*Star.'

"Oh my, that'll probably take getting use to." Tsubaki said who is also giggling, and Maka couldn't help but join them, and said, "Especially since we have to call Black*Star by a _normal_ name now."

"I think the name, Black*Star, Is _normal_ for him." Kid said, and point to the poor unconscious boy, who will most likely woke up anytime soon.

Kid then went to the Pilot's seat, and out of nowhere the idiot regain consciousness and went up to Kid, and started begging, "Kid, can I sit here," he asked, pointing to the chair next to Kid's. Even though he already sat in the chair, he kept asking anyway, "You know, so I can be the co-pilot?"

And Kid replied with a monotone voice, "I'll let you be the pilot on the day where it doesn't end with the letter _y."_

Black*Star, then thought about it at first and said, "Uhh…Thursday?"

Kid just shaked his head, Maka can tell he's holding his laugh. Unlike kid though, Maka doesn't acquire this ability to _hold_ her emotions most of the time. So she started to burst with laughter.

Kid then presses the button that said, 'speaker.' He clears his throat and begin to say in his professional voice, "Attention, everyone. We'll be flying to Nevada in 3 minutes till take off. Oh, and **please**. If you see Black*Star coming toward the pilot room, keep him away at all cost. It is for the sake of your safety, and thank you."

Ten minutes later, we're off, due to some delays by the argument made by Black*Star, which we're able to _shut him_ up for a little while with the help of the handy 'Maka-chop.'


	9. Chapter 8

_I had some trouble with this chapter for some reason...it's a bit of a skip fro the plane scene, but i want to get to the main thing **pronto**. But I'm not really skipping the part from the last chaper, I'll be explained later...you'll see._

_And since in this chapter I'll start using their pseudonymous, some of you'll probably be confused with "who's who"__ so I'll list em' for ya:_

**Maka: Angel Spera**

**Tsubaki: Cecile Mikaela**

**Death the Kid: Adam Jackson**

**Black*Star: Kameron Cain ( K.C.)**

**Liz: Linda Noble**

**Patty: Anna D'lacey**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Clash<strong>  
><strong>Soul<strong>

Monday, another day in this hell-hole excuse of a school, it was his first day of school. Being a junior and all, he knew that: "_Shit's about to get real_," well he has to, due to the fact that his grandmother threatened him in sight of an **F** in his progress report, or much less, his quarter average.

Soul had to take some time of being accustomed to his made-up name. But the fact that nobody stared at him when someone mentioned his last name, give him pleasure and a great deal of relief on his shoulder.

His day in this school wasn't what he expected at all, not at all. In fact, it was highly unexpected. It all started when he bumped into this girl who looks oddly familiar, but he erased the sudden nostalgia, and began doubting that he knows any living soul in Nevada.

"O-oh, sorry." She said, picking up her book to the result of the sudden crash, that she dropped her books. And hell, she's such a bookworm, with the large amount of novel clattering around the hallway.

I bend down to help her pick up her novels, books and binder. _What a nerd_, he thought. "That's cool. But really, you should watch were you're going. Were you _that_ into the book you're reading?"

She snatched the book, obviously takes his rather nonchalant comment to be offensive. "Well, excuse me that I'm _such _a nerd." And with that, she snatched the notebook Soul's picked up and walks away, hectically to the other direction.

Soul shrugged it off, walked away to the other direction than the girl, to head for the cafeteria since it's his lunch period, and he has to keep his grumbling stomach happy. While he walk down the basement, toward the cafeteria a midget with a blue hair jumped out of nowhere and yelled, " Hey albino mutt, fight me!" as he point his finger to Soul. _Oh great._

But Soul react to his taunt with his cool expression, which pissed the boy off apparently," Why?"

"Cause I heard you're the so called, 'The cool guy.'" Black*Star yelled, crossing his arm as he walked closer to Soul, and evidently, he's _really_ a midget when standing by Soul, again. The fact that Soul's taller than him pissed the idiot midget even more. "What the hell, why are you lookin' down at me?"

Soul smirked, "You're shorter than me? But that's just a guess."

"So you're a sarcastic-cool bastard—"The boy was cut off by the girl who Soul bumped in the hallway. The girl seems to refuse to ever knowing Soul, so she decided to ignore him, hit the midget with one of her books, which made Soul gave out a wry smile, and a sudden respect toward the girl for such strength, and drag his unconscious body elsewhere. Soul decides to follow her, since, the fact remains that the boy is indeed a shrimp. Maybe 5'1 ish, He's still buff as a professional boxer, and thought that he's heavy and the girl with the twig arm, might need a little help. Though he doesn't feel like it, and rather listen to his now revolting angry stomach to hurry and to goddamn eat, he can't help but for the kindness in him to kick in and take over. So Soul asked, having to follow behind her. Though for some reason, it was a bit awkward to talk to her "Hey, uh do you need—"

"No." She cut him off calmly, if not angrily.

"You didn't even know what I'm about to say."

"You're asking if I need help right? Well no, I don't. "

"No need for the bitchy attitude then. I'm just trying to help."

For some reason, this made the girl stop and turn around to face Soul. _Oh no._ "Well Mr. Shark-teeth. Unless you're asking for a book in your head, I suggest you piss off. It's not like you _want_ to help, right?"

"I'm not _that_ obvious, right? Or are you just that good with reading people who you _barely_ know?"

And that, for some reason, made her chuckle. "You can say that."

Soul decides to drop any comment, question or his usual sarcasm toward any statement. There was silence. He watched her, ignoring the midget who was asking for a beat down five minutes ago, still being dragged by this strange girl. No, strange isn't the right word— but it _is_ strange that a bookworm like her would _know_ this guy— she's just… mysterious. And just because she's mysterious or interesting, doesn't mean he's suddenly _into_ her, and fall for this violent bookworm. No sir, that'll never happen to him, he thought. Thought, he had to admit that she caught his eyes. Maybe because she's odd? Maybe because every time he looked at her, especially when he heard her _voice_, it reminds him of his childhood, the good part. Not the whole parents drama, brother, piano and the bullshit, (Which is all of them apparently.) just…the good part. Weird. Considering that the girl has no ties to his life until that incident with the hallway and this. Other than that, that's it. And—

"Hey, don't over think; you might end up blowing your brains out and have a mental breakdown." The girl said, not facing him, still dragging the boy to who knows where.

"That's creepy. How did you know—?"

"You're not an albino, are you?" the girl asked, trying to evade the question Soul's about to, or almost throw at him.

"No…you didn't answer my question."

"What if I don't want to answer it?" she asked, turning to face him. He shrugged. Then they stopped at classroom 133: English. She knocked on the open door, which gave everyone's attention to Maka. Even though most of the attention goes to the silver nonchalant guy, standing behind her, having to ask himself _why_ he followed her when she already told him, to _piss off_; regardless, the quietness—or awe-gives Maka a cue to speak, "Found your student the skipping Professor Stein." She holds the unconscious boy like a bag, as she hands the poor soul to Professor Stein.

"I see. Where did you find this one?"

"Picking a fight with this guy." Maka said as she points her finger to Soul, who remained quiet. He's not even going to try to deny it, since it's true.

Professor Stein grabbed the boy by the collar, grins maliciously, and said, "Dear Maka, please leave and close my door. I have a _lesson _to go through with the class."

Maka didn't say a thing and closed the door behind her. She seems to know what will come of the fate of the poor idiot's soul. And from what Soul heard, may that idiot have luck in his side. Soul then turned his attention from the door to Maka who, just…disappeared. _Really creepy._ Maybe it was just his brain 'exploding' either that, or that he's mind-fucked. Either way, it's just pretty creepy that she just disappeared the next two seconds he took his eyes off of her.

He decides to just ignore the whole moment in which he stands there in the, thank-god, empty hallway, looking stupid with the look as if that he's lost, like most of the freshman's expression. He means no offence, I mean it _is_ true.

* * *

><p>When he got home, the world seems to suggest that; <em>hey, why don't we all give this guy an <em>_**unexpected **__'welcome party' in his apartment. And while we're at it, why don't we just let in __**random**__ people, which he barely knows, in his apartment._ Because, evidently, when he's about to open his apartment door, the front door just _flew_ open. Due to some idiot-unknown guy from inside his apartment claiming, or more like, yelling that he's getting stuffy in the apartment.

At first, Soul didn't, or in better term, _couldn't_ move. Since he thought it was a robbery. But why the heck did they pick his apartment out of all of the places? And there he thought the neighborhood was, so called, "Prestigious." Though, even prestigious have its flaw and Soul **knows** damn well by his life-time experiences.

Then he heard the shrimp's annoying voice, yelling inside his apartment **along** with some other voices…even so, the familiar voice didn't reassure him, since now, he comes with this conclusions;

**Conclusion 1:** His classmate is a criminal.

**Conclusion 2:** He's _really_ getting jacked by that blue-haired of a doofus, and thus, should run away instead of standing there, like a fucking _idiot._

**Conclusion 3:** He should beat the crap out of him before he run away with his T.V. and X-box.

He didn't know. He hesitated and contemplated the pros and cons along the line of his plan, but was put into a halt when another boy, a bit taller than Soul by, maybe two inches? And three white line on his left side of his hair— _another weirdo, what a day—_Judging by the way he walked, and his proper clothing. Soul assumed that the guy was _that_ rich-snooty type. "Can I help you?" the boy asked, the exact question that Soul was _supposed_ to asked the boy, and whoever else inside his apartment.

"Can I _help_ you? Yes, you can, by getting the fuck out of my apartment—why are you in my apartment anyway?"

"_Your_ apartment? I thought Blair—"

"Hold it…Blair? You know that _witch?"_

"…yes."

Soul face palmed. Of course, it _has_ to be that mischievous vixen; it's just _so_ fucking predictable. Soul immediately called the damn witch, and prayed to god she better pick up, for her benefit she better! Thank goodness Soul saved her number from the last time she called. And minutes later, Blair picked up. "Soullyy, what's up?" And yes, she was later greeted by the pissed off shark boy.

It still surprised him on how Blair can act like _nothing_ ever happened, how? That's Blair for ya.

"_What's up?_ Blair, when you said you'll bring, 'something' from your trip, I think I'll be a maniac who'll destroy my **new** apartment!"

Blair giggled, see? Soul himself was awed. And he _should_ be given a medal for being able to deal with…_this._

"They needed help." She defended, after her giggle, as if it helped her from being guilty.

"_Help? _why not send em' to the asylum, police, or even the hospital…just, anything!"

"I **would** Soul, but…just; just do this for the sake of our friendship, please, please, _please_?"

"That's just bribery, Blair," Soul thought a bit. Maybe they're like him, on the run from the cop so called the bullshits. So…why the heck not, a little kindness won't hurt one or two."Fine, I'll let 'em stay, but anymore broken inanimate objects, you'll pay. But who are they?"

Up until the question Soul just asked, Blair was squealing happily. She stopped and said, "…orphans." Though, Soul could _clearly_ tell Blair lied. But he went along with it…then again; they'll be living _with_ him. So he better let his curiosity out _now_." So, you kidnapped some orphans from Russia? Fill me in here."

"Not _kidnapped_. They just need a roof, a real house till I figured out another place for them. But for now, you're the only one _generous_ enough that I can think of."

"Should I take that as a compliment? Anyway, I got lots of empty rooms in here."

"So six, make that a five since the sisters share, actually, four?"

"They'll be okay. Just don't send me anymore Russian orphans ya hear?"

"Kay, kay. Good luck."

Soul immediately hung up the phone and turned his attention to the boy, who patiently waited and said, "Well?"

"Well, first. Someone has to fix my front door. Second, tell your crew to have a little meeting in **my** living room, **my** apartment, and **I**, therefore run the show around here."

"Basically, you're letting us stay, correct?"

"Yeah, she bribed me."

The boy tried his best to condemned himself from bursting out laughing like a maniac, thought it's a challenge. Soul can tell, since he tried to turn his head away, to avert Soul's sharp eyes. When the boy calmed down, he turn his head again toward Soul and said, "I'll volunteer to fix this, sorry about him, you'll get used to him…somewhat." as he point to the blue-haired shrimp.

Then Soul walked in the apartment. He saw that _most_ of his stuff is still in its proper place. Sadly he'll have to say otherwise to his kitchen since he found a short girl, not short, more like average size girl, with big blue eyes, who ate all of his rotisserie chicken, spaghetti, and cheese burger. Though for a girl who has such a skinny waist, she sure ate a heck-a lot. Then there's another girl, munching guiltlessly on his last bag of chips, _damn it, I'm gonna have to start charging these people._ She was taller and looks similar to the _hearty_ eater, right next to her. She must be her sister. Then she noticed me, though her expression didn't change from that lazy-I-don't-give-a-fuck phrase, Soul can tell she didn't expect him, a _stranger_ at all. Funny that Soul thought, it should be the other way around.

He passed the messy kitchen, and went to his room. He put his bag down and changes into more, casual, yet cool clothes. He _has_ to give this impression to these people that he's cool, and he is the fucking **owner** of the apartment.

He opened the door, and went to the living room; to find that they're all have been gathered there. The girl with the indigo eyes came from the kitchen and hand us all a cup of tea, and said, "Please excuse us about the whole mess we made."

I nodded and said, "Thanks, it's alright, but who started it? Come on fess up."

Then the tall girl who ate my chips elbowed her sister and said, "Come on Patt—I mean, Anna. You totally ate most of his food."

"Te he he, sowwy, I did." The girl who stole my grub said, as she raised her hand and giggle gleefully. I just sigh and said, "It's…alright."

Then the boy who suggested fixing my door clapped his hand, signaling for our attention and to _shut the hell up_, which we did, and he said, "Okay, so apparently, this is Soul's apartment. Thankfully, he's okay with having six people staying in his house, so we owe him a great deal here."

Soul counted the people, but they're only five, he said six...so Soul asks, "Umm, its five right?"

"No, I can count, thank you very much. And she's in the bathroom, taking a shower." The boy said.

Then the girl who made us tea asked, "She's taking a while though, is she okay? "

"I'm fine Tsu…I mean Cecile." It was that girl who disappears from the hallway, who knew that she's one of the orphans, Soul thought. She answered the girl, who's apparently called Cecile, from behind us. The girl saw Soul and went to a nearby sofa, keeping up with what she has missed.

The boy continued to talk after Anna hand her a cup of tea, "Okay, so Anna, Linda, and Angel would share the room near the T.V. while me and K.C share the room over in the second floor, and—"

"Dude, I thought an apartment doesn't have a second floor." The shrimp or K.C said.

And Linda, Anna's sister said, looking annoyed "Apparently _some _of them does let Adam talk will ya."

"Oh shut up Linda, suck a—"

Then Adam cut him off by yelling, "Okay, **okay**, shut up or no food for you." That apparently got him. And the shrimp shrunk down, defeated.

"I'm so sorry Adam." Cecile apologized for him.

"First thing first, since we're all _starving_, and Anna ate all of the food, we have to go out to eat." Adam said, and then looks at everyone to have then stared back at him with an approving smile.

"Well, Soul's food was delicious I can't help it…"

"Its okay, Anna, you were hungry, so it can't be helped," Angel said, reassuring her. Soul already got the picture that they were all this one big family. He feels weird, for having to be forced to intrude into their little family bubble. Then Angel turned her attention to Soul and asks, "So what's good around here?"

"This little restaurant nearby, it's pretty good, that's where I got most of my food from."

Saying that, apparently gave Soul a disapproving look from Angel, "You don't cook?"

I shrugged, "No, don't really have the time."

Then K.C. yelled, "Okay, if anyone gonna stay and argue, fine by me. But I'm hungry."

Angel grumble and mutter something under her breath, and apparently, K.C. hear the girl, "What did you say, Angel!"

"K.C. unless you're really asking for it, I suggest you turn your ass back around, and start walking…go on, or _else_."

He turned quiet and Soul turned curious. They walked down the nice restaurant, ordered a whole bunch of food, which the waitress didn't question; in fact she kept on complementing them on how healthy we'll be. Soul got to know them for a bit, he felt as if he just becomes part of the group, though he only talk mostly to Angel who sat right next to him. It's just weird how easy and comfortable it is to talk to her and everyone actually. But mainly her, maybe she's just weird like that. In a way, he's glad he made some friends, on the other, he wish he could just sit there in his room surrounded by jazz and insanity….


	10. Chapter 9

_Do not own Soul Eater._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Living with a has-been.<strong>

**Death the Kid**

It's been two days living in Nevada. It takes some getting used to living a normal life being cramped in Soul's apartment. It takes _major_ skill to be an everyday normal adolescent. Kid, the gang, and Soul go to the same school called Shibusen. It's a bit far from the apartment, but a little exercise wouldn't kill. Plus, they preferred walking rather than being cramped in the bus. Being stuck in a prison for a long time will most likely make you a tad bit claustrophobic when surrounded by a pack of unknown people. While Soul has his own bike he bought the first day he came in Nevada. That lucky little shit.

_Kid's note to self: Buy an automobile for everyday transportation._

Sometimes, Kid would ponder on how the name of the school sounds oddly familiar. But where could have he possibly heard of it before? In a book maybe, or a T.V. show that Black*Star forced him to watch. Claiming Kid to "Shut the fuck up, sit down, grab bag loads of chips and popcorn, relax, Watch T.V. _relax_, and just shrug off everythin' and be a junky for a day." Well Kid can't help it. He _is_ the leader of the gang of mutant kids, whom they always being tortured and/or chased to their demise by those pesky secret police or spy agencies, (with the exception of Blair, of course). So being able to relax or at ease _couldn't_ come natural to him. It's just not –and probably never will be— a word that's part of his inner dictionary. But of course, it applies to all of the gang, including Black*Star.

Maka, Kid, and Tsubaki have almost the same classes together, since they're in AP and honor classes. While Liz, Black*Star, and Patty has the normal classes. Soul, on the other hand, took some honor classes, one AP class and the rest are normal classes. He told the group when they were out eating dinner, that he _had_ to take at least one AP class and the one AP class he has is with his most hatred subject, instrumental music. In Kid's opinion, music wasn't that hard. I mean, he did play the saxophone before. Sure it acquires some skill, but it's not that tricky. A little determination and hard work pays.

Little did Kid realize that Soul's hatred for music run deep within him. Until he stumble into a website, while surfing on his laptop. The website pulled Kid's curiosity, as if it's begging him to notice it and go to the website. But the whole reason why he clicked the website in the first place is because he saw him family's name, the Sanzu royal family of Spain. Well, _was_.

When he clicked the website, he found that it's a site based on the royal families. It says something about how the Sanzu family was all executed. Which is true, but not _all_ of them were executed. Then he saw something that caught his eyes and focus on it. It's about the Evans family. They're not really one of the royal families, but they're as important as one. Their music was breathtaking, truly magnificent like symmetry itself, or like…like number eight. The point is they're heck-a brilliant. Kid remembered of the time where he was 3—let's just say 8…eight is a much better number— where the Evans came to Saragossa to play jazz for his family, mainly for his father since he's the king.

Kid scrolled down and saw the family portrait of the Evans family. And to his surprise, Soul Eater was in the picture. _No fucking way…I'm living with a has-been!_ Kid's first thought. His second thought would be why his last names 'Eater' instead of Evans…maybe he wanted to run away from it. Maybe he got kicked out. Whatever the reason maybe, Kid understands that his discovery must be kept under wrap. But wait, wait, **wait.** He's an Evans…which means he could endanger Maka. Living with the guy is a high risk now that Kid found out who Soul really is. And judging by the fact that Soul even lets them live in his apartment means that Soul didn't know about it…or does he? At a time like this, Kid wish he has the ability to read people's minds like Tsubaki. Or like Maka who can tell what the person is thinking by seeing their soul. But he wouldn't underestimate his very own power. If it weren't for Kid, how the hell would they arrived in Nevada save and one-piece, obviously not Patty, and a big **no** to Black*Star. And who would even come up with the brilliant plans?

Anyway, one thing for sure, he has to keep distance better Maka and Soul…


	11. Chapter 10

_Yay, It's almost my birthday, It's almost my bitrhday, two more days till my birthday...yeahhh! *and stupidly did a karate-kick and fell*_

_And tomorrow is Halloween! even though It's Monday night...Monday night that's filled with candy and chocolate. I will hide under my blanket in my bed like a ninja, eat the candy I robbed, and read a novel...sounds like a plan._

_oh yeah, forgot the disclaimer. I do not own Soul Eater, or Google, or what ever else I might've mention for that matter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Liz the fortune teller <strong>

**Liz**

Liz's day started with her screaming her lungs out, by the particular dream. Or more like a recreation of her shitty past that still lingers and haunts her. But strangely, the dream was different than any dream (if she can call it such) it was more vivid…it's just _way_ too real. She just hopes that, being a mutant hybrid girl with wings didn't come with the package of being an Oracle. If so, she has to warn Kid…but that is if she can really see the future through her dream. Ok, Liz got to admit that it would be pretty hecking awesome to see the future, to know the answer to a test, or if something bad would happened, so the gang, especially Liz herself, would have a heads up once in a while—which they really_ need—_having to **not** worry that if anyone might point a gun, or come out of nowhere and threatened them at any given time, would be pretty damn good actually. But aside from that, Liz doesn't want to fore see the evil demise that would happen to the gang…mainly Maka. Hell no. But that is, if she can tell the future…I mean, who would want to know the exact time and detail on how their friend die of be captured by those asses, or as some would call them: the secret police. And knowing that you can't do anything in that occurring moment to prevent or stop, much less help. Liz shut he eyes tightly and tried to erase the sudden morbid thought. But apparently, shutting her eyes tightly didn't always work when it needs to be. Where's her IPod when she needed some music around here? Oh right, Patty dropped it when we parachuted out of the airplane. Yes, Liz just said _parachuted_, funny story actually.

And just then, Patty slammed the door open, and shook Liz who's pretending to sleep. Liz sit up, her eyes still closed and suddenly, she smacked Patty. Thinking that it was the notorious Black*Star. She opened her eyes, and instead of the blue haired wanna be god that she's expecting to see, turns out to be her sister. Shit.

"Oh, it's you Patty. Sorry I smacked you, thought you were—"

**Smack.**

Patty smacked Liz in return, leaving an identical red mark to Patty's in Liz's perfect skin. "Yup, it's **me**, sis got bitch slapped."

"W-what the hell Patty, you know that was an accident, it hurts!"

Patty giggled and said, "Well, my hand _slipped."_

Liz just rolled her eyes. So many comebacks, so many colorful words waiting to be thrown at her…but, Liz knows better than not to argue with her little sister. No, no, it not one of those _be the mature one_. It's the _shut up before __**something**__ happened_. Since Patty has this ability to twist and manipulate people's words around into something she could benefit from. It's like before you know it, **boom!** She won the argument. So, hell no, Liz is **not **taking any chances.

Liz looks at her clock. It was 11:45 a.m. she stretched her arms and asked Patty, "why did you slammed the door anyway, Soul already said, one door is enough."

"You were screaming. I was just checkin'"

Liz was touched, and bear-hugged Patty for five straight minutes," Oh Pattyyyyy, I'm sorry I slapped youuuu."

Liz heard no response from Patty, and let go of the hug, and saw that Patty passed out due to the hazardous hug that Liz just gave Patty.

Then Kid stands in the front of the door and knocks the door, but as soon as he touched the door, it slammed down the floor. We both sweat dropped and Black*Star yelled from the kitchen, "Not me this time, ain't fixin' it."

And Kid mumble, "You didn't even fix the door the last time…geez," he picked up the door, as if it's just a single feather. Damn, the boy got some muscle. Well of course, he worked out! He gently put the poor door by the wall and turned to Liz, "Is Patty ok?"

"Fine, just fine."

"Anyway, I was going to ask you if you could just go outside." Kid said, though he blush a little, he quickly replace his rosy-tinted cheek back to normal in seconds.

"Sure, where too?"

"I have no idea. Stores I guess, we're running out of supplies already."

Liz was ecstatic to have some alone time with Kid. A one on one talk is just what she needs. She wouldn't dare tell Patty about her dream…or the feeling that she had for her** best friend. **Though, some part of her still deny that she actually has feeling for him, since she resolved to never again will she love. So basically, some part of her doesn't believe that hole falling in love crap, and thought it was just some utterly silly bullshit. But the other part, would risk everything and maybe, possibly, _probably_, she would jump from the top of Mt Everest for Kid…what the hell is with all these morbid thoughts this morning? Maybe going outside would really help getting this junk off my brain.

Liz looked at herself before replying. Her hair is all over the place. Bed head, dark circles, no makeup, oh **no**…"wait for me. I need to fix this," she said, pointing to her face, "I look like shit."

Kid chuckle, "You look fine actually. Just that you looked tired…wanna go to this shop I found on Google? I heard they had make some good coffee there…wait you don't drink coffee do you?"

Liz rolled her eyes. It's like, the boy and his dog, but in this case it's, the Kid and his Google.

"No, I just don't drink em around noon. And it's better if we go, cause Patty will do anything, I mean _anything_ for caffeine."

"Well you better hurry, you always take so long to get ready, I mean is that a girl's thing that they'll hog the bathroom? I mean, Patty and Maka didn't take as long as _you_ to prep them self."

"Well excuse me for caring about my looks." She said as she walked to the bathroom.

And after Liz closed the door to the bathroom, Kid yelled out, "Bet you'll make me wait for an hour."

And the distant voice that belonged to Liz yelled back, "You're on Kiddo."


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own Soul Eater, and "The chosen"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The cookie monster<strong>

**Soul**

It was a Saturday. The day where he's free to slack off, be a pig or whatever means necessary to contain him from being stressed. But being able to relax was impossible when you have K.C. living with you, and for the fact that you have a motherly bookworm nagging at you to get up at eight, with a threat of "no food."

Soul made the mistake to ignore Angel's threat, and earned himself a good-nutrition headache from her famous Maka-chop, as his breakfast. Soul remembered Adam mentioning he'll get used to it. Like when, in dog days? He has a bookworm who looks all innocent but is oh so **not**. And K.C… he's cool and all but…plus, occasionally he had to deal with Adam's OCD when we all leave out the door to school. The only thing Soul benefits from letting a group of six orphans stay in his apartment was the food and the free of no charge apartment cleaning by the helpful Cecile. Having a home-cooked Japanese style food for his three course meal was _the best._ Soul thought she should open up a restaurant. About time they opened up a good Japanese cuisine restaurant around here. And personally, Soul thought her sushi is amazing, you should try em' sometime.

Soul got up from his bed groggily, after his headache recovery. When he passed Anna and Linda's room, his mouth grew open. He was about to unleash his already pissed-off self at K.C for breaking another one of his damn doors, but finds no one in particular to yell at. Instead, he only finds the demonic pigtail sitting in his red sofa, reading, of course, one of her novels.

Soul sighs and said, "Where's everyone else?"

She didn't look up. Apparently, too absorbed to give a fuck to what Soul has to say.

"Hello, Earth to bookworm."

Silence.

Soul knows he's taking a big risk by doing this, but heck, he doesn't care. It's fun to mess with her for some reason. Maybe she's just born gullible?

"Tiny-tits, yo, hello, you there?"

He waves a hand in front of her face, which she immediately slapped. Good, he got her attention. Not the kind of attention he wants, but he'll just have to make do with it. "What." She said, he voice sounding impatient.

"I was wondering were everyone's at."

"Anna, K.C., and Cecile went to buy Halloween costumes. So they're at the mall, maybe. And Linda went with Adam. Now don't bother me again." She went back to her novel. Soul saw what she was reading, it was this book called "The Chosen" by Chaim Potok. The book kind of sounds familiar…oh yeahh.

"Isn't that the book we're supposed to read for English Lit?"

She didn't look up to answer the question, she just plainly replied"Yeah, essay due on Monday. Did **you** finish the book?"

There was a silence, and they both just laughed, knowing Soul doing his work? That's just against everything that's cool.

Then Soul walked to the kitchen, hoping Cecile left him some breakfast that's waiting to be microwaved by the kitchen counter. Only to find an empty plate with a small sticky note, and written on it, some messy handwriting. Can whoever this is write the note, at least legibly? Soul didn't understand what is written. He wasn't taught to read chicken-scratch. So he brought it to Angel. And Angel quickly identified the thief who stole his real breakfast to be K.C's handwriting.

"Angel, what is saying?"

Angel squinted to read. And here Soul thought she was this super woman in capable to read _any_ type of language, since he saw her reading a book in Indonesian and Spanish. She read it slowly, making sure she translated the words correctly into proper English.

"Stole your grub…thanks."

"That little shit…"

Soul sat down next to her. But she seems to keep her distance, Soul thought he smelled. And the scent was just too unbearable. But no, so Soul asked "You're not scared of me are ya?"

Angel, still expressionless, didn't reply. Kid warned Maka about Soul. For some reason, he won't let Soul near Maka, much less get to know the guy. Maka asked why but he wouldn't say, he just replied with the bullshit of claiming his _gut_ told him so. Maka, who noticed Kid's lies from looking through his soul, didn't say anything, since Kid must have a good reason. But Maka just couldn't see the harm of this albino looking boy—though he's not really albino— it wouldn't really hurt to communicate right? I mean, she is going to live in _his _apartment till god knows when. So minds as well get to know each other right? Yes, no? She's definitely not hearing a no…not a _definite _yes either. But what is there to risk? Even though deep down, possibly her gut, she could hear no barely audible screaming through the abyss

"No. it's called, _personal space_."

"Personal space, my _ass_, you live in my apartment. This is all **my** personal space." Soul bragged, feeling proud to have a sense of ownership in this chaotic zoo. But Angel wasn't paying attention to Soul.

"You're not even paying attention are you?" He looked at the clock to find that it's already one in the afternoon.

"Angel, you hungry?"

"No." she retorts. But seconds later her stomach grumbled, pretty loudly actually. She blushed and said, "Food's fine."

Soul grinned, and was about to say something to Angel but completely cut off when everyone was back.

Liz and everyone entered the living room, hold up an orange pumpkin shaped bag and said, "M—Angellll we're back and we bought you some cookies."

She dropped her book completely, not even bothering to mark the page, and yelled "Did you say cookies? Give me, give me, **give me**!"

Oh, so a frickin' bag of cookies got her attention a lot faster than Soul did?

_Note to self: Buy cookies for possible bribery. _

Then K.C yelled, "Linda, I told you not to do that she'll—"too late. Maka jumped on Liz, snatched the bag of cookies, and made a dash to her room, and slammed the door. It all happened so fast, nobody knew what happened, except for Black*Star who knew that will happen once you mention the word "cookies" In front of Maka Albarn, and Kid, who's eyes are sharp and can slow things down, another one of his abilitiies.

At first we all didn't say a word. Until Patty broke the silence, "WOOOWWW. Angel just went all ninja likeee."

Tsubaki, who looked concerned and bewildered, asked Black*Star if she'll be alright and most importantly, is it ok to give Maka any sugar based dessert.

"Angel only went like that if she heard, smelled, saw, or even looked at a picture of cookie. So don't say the 'c' word again in front of her, comprehende?"

We all just nodded. While Liz still motionlessly on the floor surprised and mostly confused to what just happened seconds ago. Poor Liz.


	13. Chapter 12

**Yeah, I know, it's late. Forgive me?**

**Writers ADD happens. and let me tell ya, not. fun.**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

**And to those who guessed the book that inspired me to write this is "Maximum Ride" then you're correct! giant chocolate chip cookies for you!  
><strong>

**Again, forgive me dears?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Lets Ditch School.<strong>

**Tsubaki**

Not having to worry about anything, is like a dream come true. **Except**, the constant worry if Black*Star may possibly pick a fight with some random gang bangers that would lead to consequences, in which it would involve us all with trouble. We all _know_ he'll win, it _is_ Black*Star we're talking about. A chance that a normal teenage kid can win against a mutant bird with super human strength is unlikely. A chance that the idiotic midget can be stopped from getting in trouble in his little scheme…May as well stretch unlikely to impossible. But Tsubaki has her way on talking to the dude, so at times the guy can be pretty reasonable.

Not to mention, having to always worry that she'll have to wake up before Mother Nature does to go to school, certainly didn't help.

Especially today, a day like today, Tsubaki would die just to get back to her comfy bed, snuggle in her thick, warm blanket, and go back to sleep. But alas, it was a Friday, which means, _**school**__._ Sure it's the end of the week, sure it's a frickin' Friday. But today was just a tiring day. In which Black*Star refused to let her stay in bed after she prepared the gang some bentos, in fear that she may be in her cycle. So Black*Star dragged Tsubaki's pale hand and dashed to a bus stop, leaving the gang behind, while the two ditch school.

Black*Star was still dragging Tsubaki by her hand, and she tried her best to keep up the pace. Then he stopped by a bus stop, let go of her hand, and sat on the bench. He looks fine, she though. In fine she meant that he didn't look exhausted at all. He noticed Tsubaki, who's still taking a deep breath, regaining herself, signaling her to sit next to him and said, "You ok?" and took out a bottle of water from his empty looking blue backpack, and handed it to her.

She grabbed the bottle, giving him a little nod. She tried not to rudely snatch it from him, since she's kind of pissed for dragging her like that. She drinks the water and immediately said "Black*Star what was that all about!"

"You look like shit that's why."

Tsubaki immediately smacked him upside the head, and went back to her formal posture right after she smacked the guy. He immediately rubs the back of his head, grinned and said, "You looked tired ok. That's why I'm takin' you somewhere."

"But we can't ditch school!" Tsubaki yelled, trying hard not to smack him again.

"So? Soul does too."

"**He does?"**

"Yup so don't be blaimin me." He said.

Tsubaki looks curious and suspicious and asked "But, where does Soul-kun go to?"

"His girlfriend or something, she goes to a different school. Probably make out or something." He answered nonchalantly.

"You would skip together?"

"Heck no—the bus is here." He said as he noticed the bus number 42. As they entered the bus, the woman, the bus driver, looked at the two in suspicion. Tsubaki can tell that she's thinking "_Aren't they supposed to be in school?"_ since she can read people's mind. But the woman shrugged it off, not caring. Black*Star gave the lady the bus ticket and she starts driving even before they could grab on to something for balance. And Black*star grabbed her arm and pulled them to a nearby empty seat.

It was a 15 minute ride until Black*Star said, "We're here, you ready?"

And Tsubaki just nodded, and went to stand up from their seat, and out the bus. To find that Black*Star is leading Tsubaki to some abandoned town, with concrete walls surrounding the haunted looking town.

"Black*Star…why did you bring me here?" skipping school to go to some—

"Just follow me." He said as he unruffled his large wings from his jacket in which he made a hole in the back, so that his wings would easily spread open when needed. His wings were smaller than Tsubaki's by five inches. The feathers of his wings are gray with light blue color at the tips of his feathers. He stretched his hands and yelled, "Man, this feels good. It's been sore from being folded up in this stuffy jacket most of the time."

Tsubaki smiled, and copied Black*Star. She unfolds her wings from her purple hoodie. In comparison, she has white feathers, with the deep red color of a camellia flower in the tips of her wings. And she got to admit, it does feel good to let her wings stretch out in the open air. She was ready to run and take off, feeling the adrenaline, feeling the worry washed off from her mind. But Black*Star told her to halt, and wait. Wait? Wait for what? "Now!" he said, as he ran and up he goes while Tsubaki followed seconds later.

Oh, now she knows what he was anticipating for. As they take off in the sky, the two can see the light from Death City. It was gorgeous and breathtaking…_"he wanted to show me this?" _She thought. She looked at him, who was also admiring the view, noticed that Tsubaki was staring at him. Probably reading his mind, and grinned back. Then he flies closer to Tsubaki, telling her some of the cool tricks he learned in here. Bragging about how he actually skips school for something productive.

They stayed up in the sky, going higher and higher, accelerating up in the sky. Not caring if the air is thinner as they fly higher, since it doesn't really matter, their lungs are bigger than regular humans…heck, their whole body is different, and because of that—

"Well?" Black*Star suddenly asked.

"Well what?"

"Did you feel better?"

"So this was his plan all along…To make _me_ feel better? "She thought to herself, as she grance to look at Black*Star.

Suddenly, Black*Star yelled "It's getting pretty dark…and I'M HUNGRY!"

She sigh, and thought to herself, _"Way to ruin the whole friendship moment Black*Star"._

Then it occurs to her, Tsubaki herself is pretty hungry. Being able to have wings sure is great, but it acquires them to eat lots of food. So Tsubaki replies, "When we pass by some café or something."

So then fly by the city, and landed around a dark alley near this bar called Chupa Cabras, since the alley was dark and empty. The perfect place to land, and give off any suspicion, that, and the perfect make-out place since Tsubaki noticed the dirty condoms being thrown by the side of the alley. Luckily Black*Star didn't notice them…he would have thought it was some snake skin or something. And knowing Black*Star, he would've yelled it out too. She sigh, sometimes Tsubaki feels like she should receive a gold medal for his lack of tact.

"Maka would like that…" he said as he saw a man with a shoulder length red hair, and blue aqua eyes, leaving with some girl with deep blue hair, which really stands out. She was wearing one of those Playboy bunny costumes. No doubt about it, that's—

"Isn't that her _father_?" Tsubaki asked, making sure if her 20/20 vision didn't doubt her.

Then Black*Star looks serious and said, "Better question is, what's he doin here…he's not lookin for us right?"

"It looks like they're coming over here, let's run before he saw us,"

And without a single word, Black*Star and Tsubaki ran to who knows where. They didn't stop, or at least, Black*Star wouldn't stop running and he was grabbed tight to her arm so there's no escape for her. I mean, Tsubaki couldn't blame him…Spirit was like his farther since he took care of Black*Star since his parent's…the guy has some right to feel devastated, mostly pissed about what he just witness. Tsubaki can tell that he wanted to beat the hell out of that old man. And Tsubaki who's usually good with taking to people, just couldn't get around with Black*Star.

They stopped, or more like Black*Star stopped abruptly, making Tsubaki bump in to his back.

"I smell food." He said, as he sniffed the air, locating for the source.

And Tsubaki saves the time by pointing out to some café near this little bookstore across the street, which Maka loves to go to over the weekends. And without hesitating, he ran to cross the street, ignoring the hocks and shouts from the car and Taxis.

He opened the door, and the smell of freshly baked sweets welcomed them both. Black*Star ran to the register as fast as he can, about ready to push anyone that's in his way. But luckily, no one was in line. So Tsubaki sat by the empty table, and saved the other seat for Black*Star, while he ordered the food. She didn't really have to say anything to Black*Star for him to know what she wants him to order, he knows that she loves vanilla frappuccino. She practically made him or Kid _buy_ her one every time.

"Can I have that giant brownies right there and a vanilla frappuccino, and ohh, umm two rice crispy—**woahh…**is that _Soul?"_

When Black*Star shouted, it was Tsubaki's cue to see what-the-hell-did-the-boy-do-now. But she herself almost yelled, when she found that _Soul_ is working as the cashier in the café. Tsubaki had a to take some time to take this new information all in. I mean, can _you_ believe the guy who rebels against working, because it's _uncool_, actually got himself a job?

Tsubaki was the first to speak. She can tell Soul himself is a bit flabbergasted to find his little secret of a job being figured out. "You work here?"

"…Yeah, what about it?" Soul answers, try to act as calm as he can from actually getting fired.

"No, I don't think you're com-pre-hen-ding Cecile," he said, as he grin widely amused that he actually pisses Soul off. "She said, are you working, _Soul Eater_ goes to work?"

"Bla—I mean, K.C! " Tsubaki warns, signaling for him to stop messing with Soul.

"Yes. I. work. Here. ..can you get to the program and just continue with the order and get out of here?"

"Wait…how come M—I mean, Angel never saw you work here then?" Tsubaki asked, remembering of the time Maka always seems to have a Frap or tea bought from this Café in her hand.

Soul sighs and answered, "Coz, I only work on the weekdays. Can you just _please_ order something, and go?"

Black*Star whispered something under his breath. No doubt is this wasn't a public place, colorful words would echo in reckless abandon, then he tried to remember what he was about to order first, putting the insults for Soul later on. "Vanilla frappuccino, with two rice krispies, and one brownie."

Soul then typed up the order in the register and yelled out someone from the kitchen," Jane!"

And then came a very oh so Mary Sue like girl coming from the kitchen "Coming, Soul!"

She's as tall as Soul, tanned skin, and freckles. What caught Tsubaki's attention were her large olive green eyes. So similar to Maka's emerald gleaming eyes, and for the fact that, she can't read the girl's mind…at all.

She put the orders in a small bag and hand it to Black*Star, and went back to the kitchen.

"Wow Soul, who's the girl?" Black*Star asked, obviously mesmerized by this Jane girl.

"Jane? **Mine.**" Soul answered, emphasizing the _'Mine'_ part. Of course, Tsubaki tried her best to bite her tongue from yelling out,_ "A person is not owned by __**anyone **__you ass!"_ it's tempting, but she knows better. So she comes up with a better question "She's your girlfriend Soul?"

"Ye, my shift gonna be over in ten minutes, can you wait till I'm done?"

"Sure, Soul." Tsubaki answers while following Black*Star to a nearby empty table.


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13...sorry for the lack of correct use of grammar and any misspelled words in this chapter. And I'll try to write chapter 14 by today or tommorow. Do hope pray if I can._

_And you know, I had a really hard time finishing chapters, if you ever noticed it. Just feel like I didn't use the best of my abilities. But since I have two days, two whole free days, plus Thanksgiving to write without any interruption. In which a girl can only dream *sigh*_

_I'll do my best... HELL YEAHH! -Determination mode-_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The project impossible<strong>

**Maka**

Maka didn't even try to pay attention to Marie Mjolnir's English class. Especially when the girl claims "she got this shit." I mean, all they're doing is sentence diagramming at the moment and Maka knows how to do that pretty well, it was just a piece of cake. So what's the point of paying attention anyway?

"Angel?" Marie called out from the front of the classroom, calling for Maka patiently for her to get her attention away from her novel, to the front of the classroom. But Maka was in her own little world. And this patient teacher thing didn't last long after two minutes of calling out her name. Soul, who was right next to her, taped her shoulder in hope to get her attention, before Marie's devil teacher mode is switched to on. "Angel, hey—"but it was too late.

Marie threw a sharp pencil, which finally get Maka's attention since it landed directly at the line where Maka was reading at the book and the whole class instantly gives Marie some respect. ", I suggest you pay attention to what I'm about to say." She says it in such composure, as if the incident didn't even happen.

Maka took out the pencil from her precious book and closed it. She glared at Soul thinking "damn you, why didn't you warn me!"

"Hey don't glare at me, I_ tried_ warning you."

Maka looked away, obviously knowing he's telling the truth. _You're free this time Soul, you're free this time._

Marie clapped her hands together, which usually translates to 'shut up, I'm bout to say something.'

"Ok, now that I have all of your attention. I'm going to explain what we will be doing for this quarter's project." And almost instantly, the class groans in distress.

"I'll promise you, it's not that bad of a project," she waited until she has all eyes and attention at her announcement. "It occurs to me that, some of you don't even know each other so it's a get-to- know-each-other project. I'll choose you a partner and you two will choose the assignment which I will write down in the board." And she listed three things on the board:

Journal entry

A short Epic hero story / a short story of your partner

Photo album book

Then Marie continued her explanation after writing them down, "your partner will write about _you_, and same goes for you," she took out a magician hat from underneath her desk and said " all of your name is in this hat, so Kim would you do the honors?

Kim walks to the front of the room, with most of the guy's all eyes on hers, and most of the girl's stares in envy. Those damn pigs, all men are just pigs, Maka thought.

She pulled out a piece of paper and said the name out loud, "Kirikou Rung," then she picked another one while Ms. Marie write his name on the board. "…ughh, Ox Ford."

And suddenly a scream of "Nooooooooooooooooooo" came from the back of the room. And Jacqueline, who was right in front of him, threw her composition book at his face right on his face "Shut up you ass, no one appreciates your girly-scream in the middle of my _supposed_ perfect day." Kim ignored the dilemma and Jacqueline herself went back to her desk, ignoring the complaints from Ox on how his head is throbbing.

The name calling went on and on that seems to be like forever, since Maka hasn't been called and decided to go back to her novel and Ms. Marie doesn't seem to complain, if not she decides to ignore it.

"Angel Spera," Kim called from the front of the class. Maka looks up, hoping that her partner wouldn't be one of those idiot who let her do all the work.

"And… Soul Eater."

Oh hell naw. She has to work with that _guy_? She looked at him, who seems to have that same old bored expression on his face with no care in the world, which sometimes pisses her off.

Right after his name is being called, the bell rings, signaling for the next class. In Maka's case, it's lunch. She grabbed all of her belongings, careful not to leave anything since she's in no mood to go back to this class to grab her forgotten books or some sort. Then she dash to the door, and to her locker, which is in the other building of the school. But unfortunately for her, that has to be delayed since Soul quickly cached up to her, and no matter how fast she kept on walking, he's just faster than her.

"What?" she grimaced as she looked at him in annoyance.

"Nothing is just that you seem highly pissed that you got partnered up with me."

"Oh, yeah I'm pissed alright, does it matter?" she said trying to speed walk so she can completely ignore the guy.

"And why is that?"

She stopped; obviously this speed walking tirade leads to nothing but her energy being drained. And for the fact that he can actually _tell_ that she's pissed. Maka mutter endlessly on of how annoying he'll be, how she doesn't want to be attach to anyone, since that's the purpose of the whole project thing, and how he'll bring her grades down. After her long rant he just stares at her, and chuckled. Oddly, it relives her.

"You're such a **nerd**. That's just uncool, me getting an F? Heck no." He can tell she's not satisfied with that answer, so he went on, he patted her head and said "Okay, fine. If I so happened to slack off or let you do the entire god damn work then you can ask for anything."

"…like?"

"Buy you stuff? Maybe I'll buy you some cook—"he stopped dead cold when she noticed she's about to morph to being Maka the so called cookie monster mode. He pretends to clear his throat and said, "Look, I uh…gotta go."

And the coward ran as fast as he could in the empty hallway, keeping save distance from the possible bookworm that may turn into a destructive boom in a second. The worst part? Soul's the victim...

* * *

><p>Comments?<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

_Tehehe, finally done! this chaper was pretty long, so I had to cut it._

_I do not own Soul Eater and Chucky Cheese.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Phone hunting time!<strong>

**Maka**

"C'mon Soul! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Maka yelled as she slammed open his man cave of a room to find that Soul is still sleeping underneath his two layers of blankets. Soul grumbled something from underneath his blanket, and she interpreted his annoyed grumble as: _fuck off_.

She pulled the blanket with a swift swoop, and he doesn't seem to be aware of it at all. He must've decided to ignore her, which pisses Maka even more. I mean, he promised! She was all pumped up for this! He said he'll buy her a phone. Since Maka just realized that _everyone_ except her, acquired a cellular device. Then to this bookstore she always passed by from school that she's dying to go to.

It was all planed out. She was waiting for today to come by, and that was rare for Maka Albarn on the weekends. The point is she was trilled, pumped, excited, and a hint of nervousness. She even made a frickin' schedule.

Maka was all ready. Make-up borrowed from Liz who helped her put it on, since Maka has no experience what-so-ever to put one on without looking like a circus performance from Cirque du Soleil. A nice long sleeve red and black stripe sweater, black skinny jeans, and tall knee length black converse with a red lace, all borrowed from Tsubaki's old clothes that she decided to give to Maka. She also wore her hair in a fishtail braid with the help of Patty. A purse borrowed from Liz contains: money, a book (if Maka/Angel chop needed), and some coupons since it was Maka's turn to buy food for Soul and The Gang.

Maka poked Soul's cheeks, a few times. No reaction. Then she decided to poke him until he gives any sign or what so ever that he's not dead or something. After so many irritating pokes, he swats her hands and went back to his sleeping position.

Okay. She can't take it anymore- you can say that she's a slight bit impatient. She pulled out her book and Maka/Angel chop him.

As soon as the boulder hit Soul, he fell out of bed. Or more like, he rolled out of bed, **SLAMMED** his body on the floor, making most of the impact cushioned by his face.

Soul got up, and noticed Angel waving, or more like, mocking, all while saying "Morning Soul! Up and at em!"

And Soul only gave her the dick look. He sighs in exasperation, and said "What?"

"Yesterday. Phone. Promise. Go the bathroom and make yourself look decent, NOW."

He looked at her again, recalling the so called promise he made yesterday. Was it in the morning? Or in English class...bell ring hits when he remembered the event around 3 a.m.

He couldn't sleep. It was this haunting dream, that's so vivid, sensible…_real_ that it scared him. He didn't dare to blink a wink. So to do that, he opened up his fridge and eats some of the tiramisu cake that he bought that morning and turn on the TV hoping that something good will turn up in this early morning. He doubts it. But whatever, if it keeps him awake, that's fine.

Soul savored the cake, eating it by bite size portion. Then Angel got out of the room, dark circles around her eyes. Soul concludes that she's pulling an all nighter too. She heads for the kitchen, not noticing Soul in his comfy throne, (his red comfy sofa he bought over Amazon.)

She rummages through the refrigerator, mumbling about "I can't find it," and "where did it go?"

Then Soul walk over to the kitchen, with his tiramisu plate in his hand, "What you lookin' for?"

She eyes the tiramisu, then up at his face, then back to the half eaten tiramisu.

"This?" Soul asked. Maka blushed as her stomach grumble loudly, and then nodded.

He shoved the rest of his tiramisu, she smiled and said, "Thanks," she look a big bite and added "you're such a glutton Soul, eating in the middle of the night?"

A spark of lightning hit his head due to the similarity of that line…where had he heard of it before? Oh right it was—

"Soul don't doze off on me," she looked at his contorted face, since he only slept for two hour, and looked a bit concerned. She walks toward the door and said "I'll wait…just hurry up." and walked out of Soul's room and closed his door.

Soul was actually feeling guilty. Promising her something that made her excited, just as a kid going to Chucky Cheese, plus, he even forgot about it…he rummaged through his already messy hair, and walk to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

><p>"Maka, you're still here? I thought you and Soul left to buy you a phone." Liz asked.<p>

Liz, patty, and Maka sat down in the living room watching TV while eating their breakfast—which was yesterday's leftover dinner.

"Soul over slept. Should've asked Tsubaki…" Maka said, mumbling to the last part.

Then Patty said as her eyes glued to the TV, watching some show called the Adventure Time. Maka concluded right away, after being dragged by Black*Star and Patty to watch it, when seeing the colors, she thought who ever made the show was probably high or on something on the making. "Well he can't help it, Maka-chan. The weekend is the days where Souly is off from work."

"W-wait what? Soul has a **job?"**

"That's exactly what Black*Star said." Liz states.

"Haha, yeah. Souly actually works in this bakery shop thing or something, its so cuteee!"

"Hey…Isn't that next to the place _you_ worked at Maka?"

"Well it is right next to a bakery shop, but I've never knew _that's_ where he worked at."

"Cuz Maka-chan only works on the weekend, that's why you two never see each other."

"Speaking of which, why aren't you at work now?"

"Cameron, my boss, told me I can have a day off. He also told me I need to get a damn phone…"

Liz sighs, and smiles, then asks Maka, "Is that why you want a phone that badly?"

"Well, that and…you all seem to have a phone now…I felt kinnda left out." Maka pouted.

"What the hell Maka, we practically live in the same apartment! How are you in anyway, _left out_?" Liz said as she nudges Maka. Maka smiles, and said, "Anyway, you too should come and see me at work. All on me."

"Really, you'll pay Maka-ch—"Patty stopped half sentence and asked, "Wait, why am I excited that you'll buy me some book?"

"Patty, she doesn't work at the book store, she works underneath the book store. They have this speakeasy there"

"A bar?" Patty asked.

"Yeah. It's built in the 20's for a speakeasy, and Cameron decides to open it up again…in secret that is." Maka adds on.

Patty's eyes gleamed and said, "That's so cooooll! So what? Are you a secret sexy bartender there?"

"No, a sexy _lead_ _singer._"

"Maka-chan, did sis showed you the place?" Patty aked.

"I did. Remember that jazz speakeasy that I've always wanted to go to after Kim told me about it? That's the place."

* * *

><p>Soul was ready. He's actually accidentally using Kid's clothes…but he wouldn't mind right? He brought money, his phone, hygiene in check, coupons just in case they decide to eat out for lunch, check…now to find the girl."<p>

First he checked her room, which smells like vanilla, lavender, strawberries, and chocolate. "It smells like a frickin' cake shop." He mumbled to himself as he blushed.

Then someone behind him coughs and said, "Pervert."

Soul turned around, pissed. "K.C—oh it you Kid." Kid laughed and said, "If you're looking forAngel, she's in the living room...is that, my shirt?"

"Oh , uhh, yeah thanks for letting me borrow it."

"...least I can do?"

"Cool."

* * *

><p>Soul and walks over to the living room, to find they were talking about Angel's in between jobs.<p>

"So, you're not only this bad ass—"Liz stops her sentence after seeing Soul.

"A bad ass what, Linda?" Soul walks over to Maka and pinched her cheeks, teasing her and said, "This tittles bookworm wonder, a _bad ass_? Humor me."

Maka pinches _his_ cheeks in returned "No need for the sarcastic remark, let's go, I've been waiting for…" she glance at the black ebony vintage clock on the wall, and yelled, if not, accuse him of his horrible crime, "fifteen-fucking-minutes."

"Well, I'm _very_ sorry I've wasted your precious fifteen minutes. Forgive me?"

"I'll think about it. _Maybe_ treating me for lunch in this bakery shop I've been hearing about. Since, you know employee discount?"

"As in, sweet talking my girlfriend into giving us free food? Well, well Ms. Spera, I like your ulterior motives. Let's be partner in crime?"

"Oh boy…_what_ an honor. Me? To be _your_ accomplice? Why, you're welcome—now uhh, Mr. Eater-mind if you let go of my cheeks now?"

He lets go of her cheeks, never to notice that Angel has let go of his cheeks long ago. "Oh sorry. No sarcasm to that apology."

"Ha, I appreciate it," she put on her coat and yelled, "Linda, Anna, take care. Tell Kid I'll probably be back around eight or something."

"Roger that, Angel-channn! Take caree, yes Souly, _take care_ of her."

"Pa—Anna, the guy got a girlfriend already."

"Nobody said _two_ was a crime, Angel chann."

Soul and Maka rolled their eyes and left the apartment, to start their phone hunting.

* * *

><p>About the whole Speakeasy, 1920's, and singer, I was reading this book called The flappers vixen by Jillian Larkin -which is really good (In my opinion) and highly recommended- and I got inspired, yet by another book...<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

_A little something about Soul's brag worthy girlfriend._

**uhh, i do not own Soul Eater.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Extra chapter.<strong>

**Jane**

Janiey La Rue is ruthless. She's a very cunning, vicious, and violent woman. And she was not the girl everyone used to know. She wanted to rebuilt herself, how? Starting from her name Janiey, which she thought it was too complex to spell. And her last name, La Rue. She thought it made her sounds like some ballerina, and even made some douches mistaken her that she's French, when she is actually from Wales, which is all the way in U.K, with a hint of Italian in her blood.

She wanted to change. She was tired of being lonely, left out, an introvert and more over anti social. Where was the glamor in her life? The adolescent adrenaline or being a rebel, experience love, the booze, the—everything? Janiey was a nerdy bibliophile. Her lack of fashion never occurs to her, and surely her lack of friends, with the exception of Violet, her only _ex_bestfriend didn't even cross her mind—up until now. When Janiey moved to Nevada with Violet, things has changed. Violet begins to hate her, bully her even, and mock her that she's a nerdy cunt that nobody wants.

At that moment, Janiey risk her socialite, spoiled, glamorous life, when in she can have anything she demands in a snap—ok, maybe a _snap_ is just an exaggeration …a minute? Yeah, minute. All to prove Violet just what'll happened when you mess with her, and her newly developed crush that Violet know damn well about.

So how does determine poor little Janiey decides to change? Like always, by researching of course. She read and skimmed pages and pages of Cosmos and Vague magazine. Looking for any clues, planers, or even a shameless tricks that will probably either sounds stupid, made up, leads to know where, or even ones that work…or maybe all of the above? A girl can hope.

When countless of magazines fail, she took the bus to the library, _la biblioteca_, her sanctuary. No, she shakes her head. No, no. not anymore, she already went through this, she's not that nerd anymore… she's not that girl anymore…

She was on fire, with not only determination, but also revenge…

Janiey suddenly pass by an old magazine that looks ancient. Like someone wanted to murder it by attempting to drown it in the water and even burn it to the ground. She picked it up, but surprisingly every words and pictures looks intact like it was just printed. Though it was in French, she can perfectly understand just fine. Thanks to the homeschooling, and tutors.

Then she caught a page that catches her eyes.

_Lala Va Voom transformation de la __personnalité__:_

_Recherche a conclu que __personnalités__ acquises __changer __la détermination._

Acquiers détermination ? check.

Ok, next Is—

_un nouveau départ__, comme __..._

_la liste de vos__nouvelle caractéristique._

List a new characteristic ? she thought. Like in the movies and Broadway plays where the character have their own little characteristic description ? easy.

Straight A student, innocent as a lamb, womanly characteristic that envys everyone and wanted in society. Has a macho, cool, cutie who's mysterious and understanding for a boyfriend. And every time one would glance at them, they'll say : « Damn, they're perfect for each other ! » a boyfriend that'll make everyone jealous. Sweet as a pie, a girly-girl that's in touch with fashion and could even be said, worship it. And she is also an understanding girl.

Then she thought, maybe she'll add a little mix to that goodie-too-shoe character. She's not weak. She 's strong as it gets, and if you don't realize it, she'll prove it to ya. She loves making assumptions, jumping to conclusions, and judging people whether or not they should be qualified as a piece of shit or someone higher. And she wont respect them unless they respect her or prove to Janiey that they…whom ever they are, should be respected. And she is also an elitist…all this made her sounds like a bitch, a big one…oh but what the hell. She's being risky, so either move, or just stuck there forever in some empty, lonely abyss.

Yup. Step one completed, check.

Now onward to step two…

2._un nouveai nom_

A new name…it has to be simple, and catcy, but also rings a bell…

She snaps and said « Jane…Jane…uhh, fuck it, i'm keeping my last name. »

Au revoir, au revoir à de vieux vêtements.

Bye, bye to old clothes…OK, shopping time.

She decides to check out the book, go shopping and hunt down for her up-to-cheklist boyfriend, that will surely make _him_ and violet jealous.

Bye old nerdy Jeanie La rue.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 17: NOT a daddy's little girl (Part 1)**

**Maka**

"Hey, Angel how 'bout this one?" Soul pointed to the fake replica phone on display and stared at the price, "and it's not even pricey." Maka walked over to Soul to look at the phone. "Yeah, but it's a touch screen."

"So what?" Soul asked as he frowned, as if offended to the comment.

"Sooo, I'm slow at this technology stuff. It'll probably take me centuries to use the phone right."

Soul sighed and said, "Where have you been woman? Stuck in the Stone Age?"

What are the odds of anyone asking Maka that? And it's stuck in a _prison cellar that's smells like crap_, thank you very much.

"Close."

He chuckled, "That explains your lack of understanding with technology."

Maka elbowed his stomach and went to the phone right next to the one that Soul suggested. "I want this one." She pointed to the blue Sprint Rumor phone in the corner of the store, with a tag that says: _50% off sale! _

"It's an old dinosaur, Angel."

"But it's cute and it's like the same size as my palm, see?" she put the phone in her small palm to prove her point. "Compared to that complex touch screen contraption."

He contemplated, then said, "It's your phone, I guess, you pick so don't come crying to me later on."

"Yes sir!" Maka skipped merrily to pay for the phone, while Soul grimaced as he took out his wallet to pay for the phone that could probably break his head. "Great," He mumbled to himself.

"Oh, and Soul?"

He stopped his track and looks back to Angel upon hearing his name being called and said,

"What."

"Buy this for me too? Pleassseee?" Maka waved an orange snap-on shell for the phone, and tossed it over to Soul, who caught it flawlessly as if without effort.

After Soul bought the phone, Maka, who generously long waited for Soul…or more like, her _phone_ that's being bought. She hummed happily the whole ride in the back of Soul's back in his motorcycle, thinking, "This is awesome, I didn't have to pay a dime!" But…she began to ponder, and closed her eyes and leaned on Soul's back, who didn't at all mind she might drool on his back. Soul's strong back feels so warm, and Maka doesn't want to let go…then she snapped. Was she? No, no way…no fucking way…just no way. To have such feeling for a guy? Nooo…that's impossible right? She's supposed to be immune to affection, or love. Love is supposed to be to be for losers who are afraid to be alone. Love is…well, it just…doesn't exist. She immediately slapped herself for thinking that she, Maka Albarn, actually like this, this cool wannabe—ok, he's pretty cool, actually, really cool…she gave herself another slap. She's actually starting to sound, and act like her father!

"Are you…okay?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, never better. I was just imagining what you would look like in a cosplay maid outfit."

"…fuck you." he nudges her with his shoulder, and she laughed. "Well, whatever, we're here."

He went to the back alley of the store, where he parked his car in the store's garage. Then Soul grabbed Maka's wrist, assisting her through the dark corridor, and out into the kitchen. Maka kept looking at her wrist, then back at his dark black figure in front of Maka. It's really weird, Maka thought, her whole arm felt numb from his warm and gentle touch. Oh no, she is acting like a fucking pervert. And Soul let a small laugh, as if he can read Maka's defiled thoughts.

He finally opened the door that's plastered with ads, schedules, and the endless phone numbers. It doesn't even look like a door since the knob is covered with some thrift store big sale ads a, _buy three get one free._ When he opened the door, she noticed that it leads to the back of the bakery: The kitchen, which welcomed her with oh so wonderfully indulging cookie scent.

"Is it ok if we eat in here instead? It's the VIP spot," Soul said, pointing to the small oak table in the edge of the kitchen. Maka thought the must have used it when they're on break or something.

"Yeah, as long as I get free food, I'm perfectly fine."

Soul smirked, showed her to the table, and then he said, "Wait here."

Maka nodded, and suddenly remembered about her new phone which she took out of the bag and then she set the box on the table. She opened the box and takes the phone out. Sure Soul considered it to be a 'dinosaur phone', but it ain't that bad. The phone slides! She could go on, over and over, on a particular boring day if she so happened to forget to bring her weekly novel, and just slide the phone over and over for hours and I'll amuse her.

She took out the orange shell for the phone out from another bag that Soul bought, and put it on the phone. Then she studied the phone, as if expecting any flaws like scratches or a mysterious stain, where there's obviously isn't any.

Soul then came back to the table with trays of food on one hand and two small plates with two tiny spoons on top.

"You are welcome to frolic in this delicious delicacy as much as you like."

He set the food down in the table and handed Maka a spoon and the small plate. Then he noticed her phone that she set in the table.

"Did you charge the phone yet?"

"'scuse me?"

"You know, charger. _Please_ tell me you know what that is."

Maka thought about it as she nibbled some blueberry scones—realizing that Soul refused to give her any cookies—Maka then remembered when Kid explained the art of technology to her.

"Right, right. Lemme look at the box."

"It should be there." He pointed to the box as he bit on a cold cut he made.

Seconds later, instead of pulling out the charger from the box, she found a slip of paper.

"Soul?"

"Did you find it?"

Maka hand him the box and said, "My phone didn't come with a charger, it said it on the paper."

"…trolling at its finest."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…"

"Hey Soul, not gonna let me in on this little party of yours?" came a voice coming from the garage door, and when she walked in, it was like seeing a doppelganger, a twin! Well except for the slight difference that, compared to Maka, he has a well developed breasts and that she's the same height as Soul.

"She wanted free food. Angel this is Jane my girlfriend, Jane. Jane, Angel."

A sudden heartache went through Maka. Like…someone actually stabbed her right in the heart, which she knows damn well how that felt like. But it felt worse. She thought that food will make this random heartache gone. She grabbed a M&M brownie, and it did make her feel better, somewhat. If only he would just give her some cookies…but upon looking at Soul, and especially this Jane person, the pain came back.

"Hi, umm have I seen you next door before?" She said as she grabbed a chair to the table to join in.

Next door? Oh right, her gig as the singer. Jane must've seen her coming through the back or something.

"Yeah? I work there." Maka said, trying to put on a plastic smile.

"So maybe I'll see you around."

"Really? I got the night shift."

"ohh, _that_."

"That? What do you mean? The bookstore's barely open at night." Soul skeptically asked.

"Oh, Soul doesn't know about it, Maka. But how did you?"

"A friend."

"Well, I'm late and should head to work. Soul don't spoil her with all that free junk you hear me?"

Soul chuckled, which made Maka blush uncontrollably, so she look away, trying to advert her attention from this guy, and tried to remember of all those moments when he's being an annoying sarcastic bastard. But her memories fail on her in this crucial moment, and only show the actually cool side of this intimidating guy. Maka was pissed.

Jane went to put on a smock that read, _Spice, _the name of the bakery. And headed on to the front to unlock the doors and switched the 'closed' sign out front to 'open.' Then she grabbed a Windex bottle and a cloth to clean up the tables. She did all that in a matter of seconds that Maka questioned her ability to be considered to be a _human_ ability at all.

"I didn't know you got yourself a job next door." Soul said, trying to put on a conversation.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

He seems amused when Maka said that, as if she just declares a challenge at him, or a bet. He just look at her skeptically, who still try to advert any eye contact.

"You're pretty mysterious."

Then suddenly, a customer came in and Jane greeted him from the cashier. "Hello sir, welcome to Spice."

"I'll take two slices of chocolate cake." The man said.

His voice…it was so familiar to Maka's ear.

She knew she heard of this voice somewhere a long time ago, maybe it was when she was a kid before she got thrown off to that prison cellar. Maka wanted to know who this is, this familiar man. So she sneaked off to take a peek.

_Curiosity killed the cat_ said a voice inside her head. Yeah, yeah, fuck that. She just had to know. Just a quick glance is not a crime, right?

The first thing she noticed about the man is his long red hair, but couldn't quite see his face in fear of risking the man looking at Maka.

"Angel, what are you doing?"

"Shhh!"

Soul glanced at the man, then to the cowering Maka.

"I didn't know you have a fetish for older men."

"…what? No!"

Soul looked towards the man before saying, "But your checking out that old—"

"Shut up Soul." Maka decided to take a huge risk, and identify the man's face. But Maka stopped dead cold when he said,

"Oh and may I ask you something miss?" the man ask Jane as she hands out his receipt and change.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a girl name Maka Albarn?"

* * *

><p>cliff hanger.<p>

trollin.


	18. Chapter 16 part 2

**The cliffhanger was all my sister's idea, and I decided, heck why not.**

**I don't own Soul Eater and My little mermaid. Thanks for being such a good audience love ya lots :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: NOT a daddy's little girl (part 2)<strong>

**Soul**

Maka couldn't believe this…who is this man? No one could've possibly tracked her…right? Blair's plan was supposed to be full proof right?

But then it hit her. Red hair? And that voice…who else could it be other than Spirit, her own farther. She face palmed herself. How can she so stupid? While Soul just watch curiously at this spectacle,but instead of laughing, or making a joke about it, his expression towards her is dead serious and…it that concern she saw in his eyes?

"Do you have a picture of her, by any chance?"

"She looks a lot like you actually. Ash blonde, green eyes, same skin color-"then Spirit seems to remember something, and rummaged through his coat pocket. "Here. It's her picture, the only picture I have of her. But of course, she's probably around eighteen by now compare to this picture."

"Awww,she's so adorable."

Spirit laughed toward Jane's comment. Remembering how Maka always acts so brave and daring…Spirit was overwhelmed with remorse and guilt. Mainly guilt every time he thought of her.

This made Maka blush. Of course he must have shown her that picture where she was sitting on her father's lap. While he had his long red hair in a short pony tail, as he hold The Little Mermaid book for Maka to read…

"This…" Jane looked at the picture carefully, and realized this looks similar to lil old Maka, Coincidence maybe?

"I know someone who looks just like this-besides me; she's in the back actually. Let me call her."

Jane went back to the kitchen, but to her surprise, it was empty which was suspicions and leads Jane to think that Angel is 'Maka' that man was looking for…Jane thought that from now on, she'll keep her eye open on that mysterious girl. She could be a wanted criminal for all she knows, and that man is probably a cop, not her father. That, and Jane saw how this Angel girl looks at Soul.

Soul didn't ask or say a word, which Maka was thankful for.

"Soul we have to get out of this joint, now." Angel demanded right after that man showed Jane a picture. He noticed fear etched in her eyes, though he noticed she tried to act as calmly as possible, shoving the fear in the corner of her mind. But Soul can see it. He _always_ sees what people cannot.

"What, why?"

"Did I stutter? No. So shut the hell up and let's go."

Angel abruptly grabs his arm tightly with such a force no girl with twig arms could possibly have done. And with Angel's touch, Soul could feel her aura around her; it was red, no different than his eyes.

Soul let her take him to the garage to get his bike. He looked at Angel, and looked into her thoughts, literally. There, he saw that man's face, but much younger, and that picture he showed to Jane. Normally, a person can't see the picture from the distance they were in, much less what's in it. But Soul isn't normal, and he realized Angel isn't exactly categorized as one either. Seeing how she can see the picture as well as Soul from that far of a distance. Or she has _really_ good eyesight, a possibility that's far more logical. But then he realized this girl and her group is far from _normal._ And that picture…it can't possibly be Angel right? But from what he concluded by going through Angel's mind, that girl is her.

He rode his bike with Maka on his back, gripping tightly to his wait burying her face in his back. She's not crying,no, he can tell by her aura. Thankfully, it's much calmer than before.

"Soul?" her voice was a bit hoarse, and Soul decided to ignore it.

"Yeah?"

"Just drop me of right here, I'll be fine."

"It's in the middle of nowhere, Angel,I can't drop you of here."

She grumbled and—what? Is she crazy?

"What the hell are you doing? Sit back down dummy, don't stand up when I'm on the frickin' road!"

"If you won't stop the bike, I'll get of myself. Tell Kid I'll be back late…er"

Before Soul could argue how her state of mind is not in place, she jumped off the bike, landing perfectly and ran so fast the next thing he knows, she's gone. He stopped his bike abruptly, hitting the break as soon as she leaped of the bike. But found nothing but mountains and cacti all around. No girl in sight.

Maka was scared. She ran as fast as she can, and when she is out of Soul's sight, she spread her wings and took off. The rosemary leaf colored wings felt wonderful hitting the twilight breeze. The current of the

air soothed her mind a little bit. Being in Soul's back only made her lust for him. She also felt guilty for lying to him—but netherless, his presence did calm her. It's so intriguing, so captivating, she just realized that Soul is so…he face palmed herself. She is not like _him_; she's not turning into some lusty old perv like her dad.

She roamed the sky, heading nowhere in particular. To her left, the sun slowly setting, and to her right, home. The massive lights from the buildings and hotels looks as festive as ever. Welcoming even. Maka looked away, looked in front of her and continued to fly.

* * *

><p>So, yeah. now that the secret's out that the inspiration was from reading Maximum Ride, i wont spoil it for you guys who's not finish reading the book. The plot line for this story of mine is different than Maximim Ride...why would i spoil it, the dang book is good! I'm not gonna ruin it...i'm not that evil.<p> 


	19. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater._

_I have this OCD thing where I can't just leave things unfinished. It's completely and utterly blasphemy._

_to you guys who haunted and prompt me to continue, I love you so much, because you're my motivation and I love you for reading and AHHH! I'm getting sentimental, I'll shut up now. Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>When fate turns back on Maka<strong>

Maka hummed her way home with the new IPod she just won in Vegas. It took her around thirty minutes to make it back to Death City. Maka was planning on staying in Vegas forever until she realized thirty-five minutes ago, that she has school to attend, grades to achieve, and people who miss her—or so she hoped—back in Death City.

She suddenly stopped walking and humming all together when she accidentally run into the red haired devil himself; Spirit.

It's just seems like nobody is on her side, even fate turns its back on her!

"Fucking kidding me." Maka mumbled.

Spirit was shell shocked, and Maka sees no point in running away since it's futile. There goes all the pen-names and witness protection crap Blair sets us up.

_Goodbye _Angel Spera.

" Yo Papa!" She yelled in her attempt to snap him out of his shock. Which evidently, yelling isn't effective enough to break though his shocked barrier.

So Maka did something that's definitely effective enough to do So…

"SUPER MAKAAAA CHOPP" and yes, the _super_ was necessary.

"Oh Makaaaa!" Spirit did this weird dance which emits flowers and sparkle out of nowhere, and hug her ever so tightly.

"What happened, Papa was so worried!" He continues to hug her. A thought just stuck him; his little girl is an adolescent. She's already the same height as Spirit himself, and is it possible? She looks like a woman now, a beautiful yet—-

"Maka, what's wrong?"

"Not that you care Papa!" She pushes away from the hug and gives herself some distance between her and Spirit. Maka couldn't stand the warmth and care emitted through Spirit that's directed straight to her.

Because she couldn't tell whether this care and love he has for her is real or fake. Does it have pure intention or one with malice?

Should she accept it—damn the latter consequence—

Or ignore it altogether to prevent the latter consequence?

"_That's dirty, almost won me over with your sympathy, that's sneaky. That's Papa." _ Maka thought.

"I do care, Maka, you're my—"

"Then tell me this, " Maka tries her best not to let vengeance and hatred runs her train of thought, "why, **why** did you sent me in that prison."

Father and daughter are now having a stare down no blinking contest.

"I—did it to protect you."

Maka was silent, and Spirit understands that she's referring for him to continue.

"It was the house of special purpose or—"Spirit could say it he couldn't…even saying is makes him sick to the stomach.

"…yes?"

Spirit's eyes lock to Maka's glimmering emeralds and say, "Or, I have to kill you…with my own two hands."


End file.
